Replaced
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: What do you do when you're replaced? What do you do when you start to fade away? If you're Raven, you gracefully step aside. As long as everyone else is happy, your pain doesn't matter. BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 1

It was an absolutely beautiful day out and all of the Titans were at the park. It was just too nice of a day to pass up a day at the park. It seemed like everyone in the entire city was there. It was just the right temperature, not too hot, but warm enough to not need a jacket. There were a few scattered clouds that gave the park goers shade just when they needed it. Yes, it was an ideal day.

Beast Boy was having fun playing with his new friend, Teresa, who preferred to be called Resa. She was the girl Beast Boy had mistaken for Terra a few months back. After he finally accepted that she wasn't Terra, he asked if they could be friends. It took a while, but he finally won her over and now the two were inseparable. They were currently playing tag and chasing each other all over the park.

Robin and Cyborg were playing a little one on one football and getting very rough. Starfire was in charge of making their lunch, so she was sitting on their picnic blanket putting various sandwiches together. She was given a list of what to put on each Titans sandwich and she was to, under no circumstances, take any creative liberties. Raven was sitting beneath the shade of a large, looming tree with a book.

"Friends! I have prepared our lunch, please come and consume," she called to them.

Slowly all of the Titans and Resa made their way over to the picnic blanket. Beast Boy and Resa were out of breath and Robin and Cyborg were hot, sweaty, and filthy. They each took their sandwich, checked its contents, then began to eat.

"Man, Beast Boy, you sure are fast," said Resa, making Beast Boy smile. "Especially for someone with such short legs."

"Hey!" said Beast Boy. "They're not that short. I'm as tall as you!"

"And I'm short!" said Resa, laughing just like all the others. Well, all accept the ever quiet Raven.

"Friends, what shall we do after we finish our luncheon feast?" asked Starfire as she downed a large gulp of mustard. "Perhaps we shall go to the playground!"

"Uh, I think we're a little too old for the playground, Star," said Robin.

"I've got a soccer ball in the T-car," said Cyborg. "We don't have to play soccer, but we could play kickball."

"Ooh! Let's do that," said Beast Boy, practically jumping up and down.

"I'm in," said Resa.

"Kick-ball?" asked Starfire. "How is it played?"

"It's really easy," said Robin. "You'll get it quick. I'll play."

"Oh, then I shall play as well," said Starfire.

"What about you, Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"No thanks," Raven said simply.

"But you gotta!" said Beast Boy. "If you don't play then we'll have an odd number of players and that's not fair."

"You know I don't play sports," said Raven plainly.

"But even kindergarteners play kickball!" said Beast Boy.

"Do I look like I'm five?" asked Raven.

"No, but you're acting like it," said Resa, causing the other Titans to giggle softly.

Raven frowned and stood up with her book. "When you're all done chuckling to yourselves, you can go play your silly game by yourselves. One of you will just have to be the referee so you can have an even amount of players."

And with that she walked back to her reading tree, which was only a few yards away from the playing field. She sat down and opened her book back up. All of them watched her and then shook their heads sadly. Raven had never been allowed to play when she was young, therefore she didn't know how to simply have fun. This was her excuse and, unfortunately, the Titans had to accept it. For it was the truth.

"Alright, who wants to be ref?" asked Cyborg.

"Not me," they all said together, except Starfire.

"Well, I'm not being the ref, cuz it was my idea to play kickball," said Cyborg.

"Starfire doesn't even know how to play, so she can't be ref," said Robin. "And I'm going to teach her, so I have to play."

"That just leaves you two to decide," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Resa looked at each other and sighed. Neither wanted to be ref, they just wanted to play. But, Resa gave Beast Boy a nice pouting look that made him go weak in the knees and he volunteered. Resa knew just how to get people to do what she wanted.

Raven was glad when they didn't pursue her to try to get her to play with them. She really didn't like playing silly games like kickball; that was why she always offered to be the referee. At least then she got to use her brain to keep track of the score and calculate whether something was fair or out of bounds. But ever since Resa had joined every little outing they went on she had very little to do with the team.

Resa rubbed Raven the wrong way just as Terra had. And it wasn't just the fact that they looked identical. Beast Boy now spent all of his attention on her. Very rarely did he tell Raven a joke or try to pull a prank on her anymore. Now whenever he opened his mouth he was talking about Resa this and Resa that. Raven couldn't stand it. He may have annoyed her, but he was the only one who spent any damn attention on her. Now he could really care less and Raven couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealously.

"Ra-!" a voice started, but it was too late. Raven just had enough time to look up as she saw a black and white checkered ball fly into her face. The next thing she saw was stars, and then darkness.

The game had been getting intense and the teams were tied. It was Robin and Starfire against Cyborg and Resa. Robin was running around the bases and Resa had the ball. She chucked it has hard as she could, but missed him completely and pelted the nearby Raven. Beast Boy had called out as fast as he could, but it made no difference.

Ravens head was spinning and her face felt hot from the impact of the ball. Her nose ached horribly and she felt something dripping down her throat. She began to choke and was slowly brought back to consciousness.

"Raven, are you alright?" asked Starfire as all five made their way over to her.

Slowly Raven, still a bit dazed, sat up and felt something drip from her nose. She touched it with her fingers and then inspected the liquid. It was a crimson red and that meant only one thing; it was blood. She felt a horrible pressure between the bridge of her nose running up to right between her eyes.

"Oh, man, you got hit bad," said Cyborg.

"Star, go get something cold from the cooler," said Robin. Starfire nodded and quickly flew off. "Beast Boy, grab the paper towels before she bleeds all over herself." He nodded as well and ran back to the picnic blanket.

"I'm sorry about that, Raven," said Resa. "I guess my aiming's a little off."

"Just a little," said Raven with stubborn tears in her eyes. Her eyes were watering from the impact her face had taken and she wasn't happy about it.

"But, boy, you should've seen your face!" said Resa, trying not to laugh.

Raven was furious that this beautiful blond girl was laughing at her pain and the tree she had been sitting against split right in two. All of the Titans took cover before the tree pieces could fall on them. Oh yeah, Raven was mad.

"Here you are," said Starfire, placing an ice pack from the cooler upon her nose.

"OW!" screamed Raven in pain.

"Oh, I am so sorry," said Starfire.

Raven snatched the ice pack away and gingerly placed it to her ever bleeding nose. Beast Boy quickly returned with the paper towels and she plugged it up.

"Let me see it," said Cyborg. Raven took the ice pack away and revealed her nose. All of the Titans had the same reaction, and it wasn't good.

"What do you think?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Looks broken to me," said Cyborg.

"Brogen?" asked Raven, who could no longer breath out of her nose. "Id was jusd a sogger ball!"

"I've always had a good arm," said Resa proudly.

Raven growled at her and said, "Helb be ub." Cyborg and Robin each took a hand and pulled her to her feet. This action made her feel quite dizzy and she nearly fell over.

"Come on, I better get an x-ray so we can be sure," said Cyborg. Raven nodded and they headed for the T-car.

"Can Resa come to the tower, too?" asked Beast Boy. Raven shot him a death glare and he, as well as the rest of the Titans, cowered.

"Uh, that's alright," said Resa. "I had better be getting home anyway. I'll see you guys later. Again, sorry about the nose, Raven." And with that she waved goodbye and began walking home.

Raven sat in the med bay and was gagging on the taste of blood. She kept choking and threw up a couple times. Her whole face felt compressed and now she had a splitting headache. She was certain that she didn't like Resa now.

"Please, why are Ravens eyes so dark?" asked Starfire innocently.

"She's got two black eyes, Star," said Robin. "They're just bruises, don't worry."

"Thags for delling _be_," said Raven, who had not known that she had black eyes as well. "Cyborg! Are dose x-rays done yed?"

"Just about," said Cyborg, working as quickly as he could. He looked them over and shook his head. "Yeah, it's broke."

Raven let out a moan and grabbed another bunch of gauze for her nose. "And whed will the bleedig stop?" she asked.

"Hopefully pretty soon," said Cyborg. "I'm going to have to reset your nose. And that's really gonna hurt."

"Well dis day just geeps gedding bedder and bedder," said Raven, sarcastically.

"Sheesh, who knew Resa was that strong?" said Robin.

"Well… maybe Raven just has a weak nose," said Beast Boy.

"WHAD?" screamed Raven, causing everything in the room to jump around.

"Nothing!" said Beast Boy quickly and he backed away before her powers could attack him.

"Y'all better leave," said Cyborg. "This isn't gonna be pretty."

After they had left Cyborg numbed Raven's nose and began to set it back to where it should be. He reset her nose and then put the proper bandaging upon it, as well as a stiff board to keep the nose straight until the swelling went down. It was very swollen as well as black and blue, just like her eyes. Once that was done he stuffed some gauze high up into her nose and told her not to touch them. He gave her a few aspirin and then she went to lie down.

"You don't think her nose is gonna have a crick in it, do you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Hopefully not, but it probably won't be perfect," said Cyborg. "She'll have to have cosmetic surgery if she wants it back to the way it was."

"Poor Raven," said Starfire. "Shall I go see if she is well?"

"I wouldn't, Star, she's got a splitting headache and is still pretty upset," said Cyborg.

"I'm going to have to tell her she's off duty until she can breathe and see again," said Robin. "Her whole face looked pretty swollen."

"Yeah, that soccer ball sure did a number on her," said Cyborg.

"Why does she not simply heal her nose?" asked Starfire.

"I asked her that," said Cyborg. "She said that healing herself usually takes a lot out of her and if she has a headache she can't concentrate. She said she'd rather just let it heal on its own, or until her brain settles down."

"Well, I guess she'll never like Resa now," said Beast Boy, sadly.

"I would think it'd be hard for Raven to forgive someone who broke her nose," said Robin.

"But it was an accident!" said Beast Boy.

"Just, for her own safety, don't bring her around for a day or two," said Robin.

Beast Boy sighed and nodded. He would just have to see Resa outside of the tower. He knew that he should feel bad about what had happened to Raven, but in a way he wasn't. 'Well, if she had just played kickball with us she wouldn't have gotten hit,' he thought to himself. 'And it's not like Resa did it on purpose. She wouldn't hurt a fly! And I should know.'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 2

Beast Boy was fast asleep when suddenly his communicator began beeping quite loudly. He was jerked out of his sleep and he quickly found it and answered. "Who is it?" he asked groggily.

"Beast Boy, it's Resa," said Resa with weeping eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Beast Boy in a yawn.

"I just had this strange dream," said Resa. "Please, can I come to the tower?"

"Resa it's… three in the morning," said Beast Boy, looking at his alarm clock. "Was it that bad of a dream?"

"I saw… things," said Resa, uneasily. "Things that I shouldn't have seen. Things that I should have no memory of. I saw… that man you're always telling me about."

"What man?" asked Beast Boy.

"Slade," said Resa.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He was awake now. "I'll come get you," he said quickly and then turned his communicator off.

A half an hour later all of the Titans were in the common room with a very shaken Resa. It had been three days since the soccer ball incident, but Ravens face was still bruised and she still couldn't breath out of her nose thanks to the gauze. She was not happy about being woken up at three in the morning for… her.

"Alright, tell me exactly what happened in your dream," said Robin.

"It was so odd," said Resa. "I was standing underground and I saw all of you around me. You were all yelling at me to stop, but I had no control over what I was doing. There were rocks flying through the air and then I saw him standing there. It was like… de ja vous or something. I saw Slade and he was ordering me to do things, though I can't exactly remember what he was saying. It was all distorted. The next thing I know I've tossed him off of a cliff and Beast Boy was hugging me. Then you were all running away as fast as you could then… nothing. I woke up."

All the Titans knew very well what she was describing. It was the last time they had seen Terra. When she had saved the city and sacrificed herself. How could this girl know these things? How could she dream about it if she had not been there?

"Resa, do you have any idea as to why you would dream something like this?" asked Robin.

"No," said Resa, shaking her head. "But, then again, I don't really know much about my past. All I know is that I was found wandering around the city without any memory of who I am. Then I was taken into a foster family and they gave me a new life."

"So… you really could be Terra," said Beast Boy, with hope in his voice.

"You know, at first, I didn't think so," said Resa. "But I've been having some strange dreams lately and now… I think I may be."

"I could do a blood test," said Cyborg. "I still have Terra's old records in the computer. Would you be up for it?"

"Sure, then we can settle this once and for all," said Resa.

"Alright, follow me," said Cyborg and he led her to the med bay.

Once they were gone Beast Boy seemed to explode. "I knew it!" he shouted with glee. "I knew she was Terra! You all doubted me, but I knew it. There was no way I could confuse her with anyone else. I knew it!"

"Alright, we heard you the first time," said Robin.

"Well, I'b goig bag to bed," said Raven standing up.

"You don't want to find out if she's Terra or not?" asked Beast Boy.

"Id's 3:30 in the bornig, blood dests dage an hour do process, and frangly I don'd really gare if she's Derra or nod," said Raven plainly. "Good nide." And with that she left.

Beast Boy frowned, but brushed her off. He could care less if Raven cared. Terra was going to realize that she was… Terra! This was going to be the best night, er, morning of his life.

Raven made it back to her room and she was anything but calm. She didn't want Resa to be Terra. As much as she had wanted to find out if it was true, now she didn't want to know. If she really was Terra, then Beast Boy would really never pay any attention to her. She didn't want to admit it, but she had a small… teeny… weenie… ultra petite… crush on Beast Boy. True, it had only emerged in the last few years, but it was there. And as hard as she tried to ignore it, it was there.

An hour later it was confirmed. Resa was Terra. She was still a little shocked, but it did make sense to her now. Everything had seemed to fit. Beast Boy, once again, told her about how she had joined the Titans and how she had been tricked by Slade into becoming his evil apprentice, even though she wasn't really evil.

"Wow, I can't believe that really is my past," said Resa. "I just wish I could remember it. If I could, then maybe I could remember how my powers work."

"Please, is there no way to get Terra's memories back?" asked Starfire.

"There's only one person who'd know how to do that," said Robin.

And then, right on cue, the common room doors opened and Raven stepped through. She saw all of the Titans before her and gave them a nod for a greeting. She went into the kitchen and began to make herself some tea. She turned around from putting her teapot on the stove and Beast Boy was standing less than a foot in front of her.

"Ah!" she yelled, startled.

"Gooooood morning Raven!" he said with a large smile, showing off his fang.

She growled and said, "Whad do you wand?"

"Well, guess what?" he asked. She stayed silent and just stared at him. "Resa _is_ Terra! Isn't that awesome?"

"Joy," she said sarcastically, hiding the fact that her heart died a little.

"So, uh, we were wondering something," he said. "Would you, ya know, help her get her memories back?"

"Dow why would I wand do do thad?" asked Raven.

"Because it's the right thing to do," said Beast Boy, growing a little more serious. "You know that. And you'd be doing something nice."

"And since when do I do dice?" asked Raven.

"Raven, please, you must help friend Terra," said Starfire flying over to her and Beast Boy. "She is the real Terra and she is in need of her memories."

"And you're the only one who can do that sort of thing," said Robin.

"Why gan'd we jusd waid for dem do gome bag on deir own?" asked Raven.

"It's been a few years since it happened," said Cyborg. "And, at the rate her memories are coming back, it may take another few years."

"So?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy had had enough of this. He grabbed her and yelled, "Look, Raven, I never ask you to do anything for me, but this time I am! Actually, I'm not asking, I'm telling you! Put your stupid broken nose aside and help Terra!"

They were all taken back by this, but none as much as Raven. She stared at him in shock, his grip never loosening. Then she frowned and said, "Fide, jusd… jusd gib be a binud do ged ready." She pulled out of Beast Boy's grasp and headed to her room.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Terra.

"Yes," said Beast Boy firmly.

"You did not have to yell at her," said Starfire.

"Hey, she's doing it, isn't she?" said Beast Boy. "It's about time someone stood up to her anyway."

"Just make sure you say thank you when she's done," said Robin.

"Yeah, yeah," said Beast Boy.

Raven sat down on her bed and began to look through her various books. She needed to find the right spell to get Terra's memories back. But her mind was barely focused on the books. She was having a hard time concentrating since Beast Boy had grabbed her and yelled at her. He had always been so kind and sweet to her and she never expected anything else. She had certainly never expected him to practically threaten her.

But, he had, and she was going to give him what he wanted. He wanted Terra. He would always want Terra. She just couldn't understand why. Terra was a traitor; she tried to kill them. And yet he would do anything to get her back. And, if he wanted her back, then that was what Raven was going to give him. Better that he be happy than her, right?

She went to the common room to fetch Terra. "Led's go," she simply said. Terra looked nervous, but followed. Raven remained silent as she led Terra to her room. She opened the door and waited for Terra to go in first. Once she was in it slid shut and thus it began.

"Wow… uh, nice room," said Terra nervously. "I didn't know depression was a fashion statement." She gave a slight chuckle and looked to Raven, who was not amused. She immediately stopped laughing and went silent.

"Led's jusd ged dis ober with," said Raven, taking out all of the things she would need to perform the spell.

Beast Boy sat outside of Ravens door for hours, waiting. Once in a while one of the other three Titans would stop by, but not for very long. They knew that Beast Boy would probably scream if something came up.

He was asleep, folded over on the floor against the wall that faced Ravens door. It had been eight hours now and still nothing had happened. Slowly Ravens door slid open and this woke Beast Boy up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then saw who was standing in front of him. She leaned down and gave him a smile.

"Hey BB," she said with a smile.

"Terra?" he said upon seeing her. He quickly jumped to his feet and said, "Are your memories back? Are you you again?"

"It's all back, all of it!" she said with a large grin. Beast Boy let out a scream of delight and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, we've got to tell everyone!" he said happily and grabbed her hand. Quickly he sped off to let everyone in the tower, the city, the world know that his Terra was back.

Raven watched silently as Beast Boy hugged her and then ran off with her, hand in hand. Every bit of her was in pain and her strength had left her completely. She was on the floor, doing her best to hold herself up, but it proved to be hopeless. She collapsed to the ground and lay there. She listened as her breathing slowed and everything around her faded away. Then the cruel darkness enveloped her.

All the Titans went outside to see if Terra remembered how to use her powers. It wasn't long before chunks of rocks were flying through the air like they were balloons. All the Titans cheered and clapped. She was back and she was stronger than ever.

"It is so wonderful to have you back!" said Starfire, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, now I have a real videogame challenger," said Cyborg with a smirk.

"Hey!" said Beast Boy.

"So, Robin, am I back on the team?" asked Terra.

"Depends," said Robin. "Was Slade really controlling you when you were his apprentice, or were you acting upon your own free will?"

"Robin, I swear, it was all Slade," said Terra with innocent eyes. "And I'm sorry for everything."

Robin continued to look in her eyes and then said, "Alright, you're back on." They all cheered. "But, you're on probation for the next month, understand?"

"Sure, sounds fair," said Terra. "Man, am I hungry. Let's go get some pizza!"

"Yeah, sure, I could go for some pizza," said Cyborg, rubbing his metallic stomach and licking his lips with hunger.

"Great idea, Terra," said Beast Boy gushing.

"Wonderful, let us go!" said Starfire. She began to fly into the air, but quickly descended. "Oh, wait, we must tell Raven. I shall fetch her."

Starfire flew happily down the hall. She was overjoyed to have her friend back and she knew she'd be making various welcome puddings to celebrate the event. She went to Ravens room and was quite surprised to see that her door was wide open. She looked inside and saw that Raven was lying on the ground.

"Raven? Why are you sleeping upon the floor?" asked Starfire, going over to her. She knelt down next to Raven and slightly shook her shoulder. She saw that her friend's cheeks were streaked from tears and this really worried her. "Raven? Raven, please wake up! Raven!" She quickly jumped up to tell her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 3

"Please, Raven will be alright, yes?" asked an anxious Starfire.

"I'm not sure," said Cyborg. They were in the med bay and Raven was lying in a bed with various sensors hooked up to her. "She's really weak. We're lucky you found her when you did."

"She must have used up all of her energy getting Terra's memories back," said Robin. "Did she seem alright when you left her?"

"Uh, I don't remember," said Terra. "Once my memories were back I kinda ran out of there and joined up with BB."

"But he was waitin right outside of Ravens room," said Cyborg. "And why didn't ya see her, B?"

"Well, once I saw Terra I wanted to show you guys that she was back," said Beast Boy.

"And if you had said thank you like I told you to, you probably would have seen that she was weak," said Robin.

"Hey, don't blame me!" said Beast Boy defensively.

"Please, no more harsh words," said Starfire. "Raven needs her rest."

"Yeah, let's leave so she can get her strength back," said Robin.

"Let's go get that pizza I was talking about earlier," said Terra. "We can bring her back a slice or something."

"Good idea," said Beast Boy smiling.

"But what if Raven awakens?" asked Starfire.

"Relax, Star, I've got her vitals right here," said Cyborg showing a computer screen in his arm. "If anything changes I'll be the first to know."

"Awesome, let's go!" said Terra, who grabbed Beast Boy's hand and the two headed off. The other three Titans quickly followed, leaving Raven all alone in the med bay.

"Cyborg, are you sure she'll be okay?" asked Robin.

"She should be," said Cyborg. "In fact, she'll probably be awake by the time we get back."

But she was not awake when they returned, nor an hour later when Cyborg did another check of her vitals. Day turned to night and she lay there, motionless. Each Titan went in to check on her at some point, except Beast Boy and Terra who claimed to have better things to do.

Night turned to morning once more and morning faded back to night in a never ending cycle. Three days had passed and Ravens condition, though stable, did not improve. Luckily the team had Terra now for when they went out on missions. But they all felt like something was missing. Or, more like, someone.

"Great job team," said Robin as they reentered the tower after taking down Control Freak.

"Man, what a loser," laughed Terra, who had not fought the oversized geek. "How many times have you fought this guy?"

"Just a couple," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, but we've beat him every time," boasted Beast Boy.

"Shall I go check on Raven?" asked Starfire.

"If you want to," said Robin.

"Why bother?" asked Terra. "It's not like she's gonna be awake."

"But she may," said Starfire. "If her strength has returned then she might have awakened.

"Yeah, well, don't bet on it," said Terra.

"You know, she's in a coma right now because of you," said Cyborg in a tone that put Terra in her place. "So you better hope she wakes up soon."

"Hey, don't blame Terra," said Beast Boy defensively. "It's not her fault Raven wasn't strong enough to do a silly little memory spell."

"I seem to recall someone threatening her to do it," said Robin. "So both of you be quiet. Go ahead, Star, go see if she's awake."

Starfire nodded and flew off to check on Raven. She opened the med bay doors and saw her poor friend, still passed out. She sighed and went over to her. Starfire noticed that the bruising surrounding Ravens nose and wrapped around her eyes had disappeared. She concluded that Raven must have healed her injuries. She decided to remove the dressing so that her friend could breathe from her nose once more.

"Oh, my friend, why do you not wake up?" Starfire sighed as she removed the bandages and the gauze.

Suddenly Raven began to moan, causing Starfire to jump. Raven squinted and rolled her head back and forth. She groaned and looked to be in pain.

"Raven?" asked Starfire. "Raven, please, awaken."

Raven griped the bed she was lying on and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around the room in a daze. She saw Starfire standing next to her, and she began to calm down.

"Starfire?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Oh, Raven, I am so glad you are well again," said Starfire, wrapping her arms around her friend. She gave her a tight squeeze then released her, leaving Raven looking crunched. "You have been the unconscious for three days!"

"I would expect as much," said Raven, slowly sitting up. She felt dizzy as she did this, so she quickly lay back down with a sigh. "I see my nose has been healed in the process."

"Yes, it looks well again," said Starfire. "I shall fetch the others so that…"

"No," Raven cut her off. "Starfire, I need to talk to you."

Starfire had never heard Raven speak in this tone before. It sounded anxious and slightly afraid; two things Raven was never known to be. "What must we talk about?" asked Starfire, sitting down next to Ravens bed.

"I need to tell you what I saw," said Raven, "in Terra's mind."

"Please, what did you see?" asked Starfire.

The med bay doors swished open and revealed Robin. "Oh, you're awake," said Robin, slightly stunned. "Star, why didn't you alert us?"

"Because Raven…" started Starfire.

"I just woke up," said Raven quickly. She sat back up and slowly swung her legs over the side of her bed. "And now I'm going to my room for a while."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Robin, going to help her. "You were passed out for three days."

"So I've heard," said Raven. "But I would rather reclaim the rest of my strength in the comfort of my room."

Slowly Raven made her way to her room, a sickened feeling in her stomach. As she walked she saw Beast Boy and Terra turn the corner, holding hands. The two saw her and froze in their steps.

"Raven's a ghost!" Beast Boy shrieked and cowered behind Terra.

"What are you talking about?" asked Terra. "She always looks like that." She gave Raven a smirk and Raven could only look away from her.

"I see my spell worked," said Raven simply and was thankful to have reached the door to her room. She couldn't bear to look at the two holding hands. "You're welcome."

"Oh, so you're not a ghost," said Beast Boy.

"Of course not," said Raven dryly as her door slid open and she walked through.

"I'd call her a ghost," said Terra under her breath.

Raven did not respond. She simply closed her door and made sure to lock it behind her.

"Huh, that's odd," said Beast Boy.

"What is?" asked Terra.

"Well, no one's ever said something like that to Raven without her putting them through a wall," said Beast Boy. "Guess she already likes you better than me."

"That or she's afraid of me," said Terra, a bit smugly.

"Why would she be afraid of you?" laughed Beast Boy.

"I don't know," said Terra, shrugging through her lie.

"Come on," said Beast Boy, taking Terra's hand. "Let's go play videogames." And with that the two ran out of there.

Raven had listened to their little conversation and she hugged her arms close to her body. Unfortunately, Terra had been right. She was afraid of her. She had seen within the blond girls mind and what she had seen frightened her. It confirmed everything she had always believed.

She decided to meditate for a little while and try to calm down her mind. She had a bad feeling now. Things were about to happen, and she had a feeling they were about to happen to her. And they weren't going to be positive. She had to be on her guard and she had to keep an eye on Terra. That was the only way she was going to feel safe.

A knock echoed through her room and she answered it. "Who is it?"

"It is Starfire," said the Tamaranean.

"Come in," said Raven, lowering to her bed from her meditative place in the air.

Her door slid open and revealed Starfire, a sweet smile on her face. But she also seemed troubled. "I was wondering if perhaps you could tell me what you saw in Terra's mind," she said. "You seemed upset by it."

"I am upset," said Raven.

"What did you see?" asked Starfire, taking a seat on Ravens bed.

"I saw who she really is," said Raven. "I saw her true self; her true nature."

"And it was not good?" asked Starfire innocently.

"Not at all," said Raven. "She's not a good person, Starfire."

"But she has told us that she is our friend," said Starfire. "She said that Slade made her do the horrible things."

"He gave her the opportunity to be who she wanted to be," said Raven. "He didn't force her or make her do anything she didn't want to."

"Then she has lied to us?" asked Starfire.

"I think… no, I'm sure of it," said Raven. "She's a bad person."

"But, are you certain?" asked Starfire.

"As certain as I ever was," said Raven. "When I looked into her mind I saw that when she betrayed us, she had wanted to. She wanted control and she wanted power. She still wants those things. And she's going to do anything to get them. She'll betray us at the drop of a hat if the opportunity presents itself."

"Raven, do you think that you should tell Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Not yet," said Raven. "I want to see what Terra does before I make an issue out of this. She's already made a few dark remarks at me. I can already tell she's going to try and push me out of the way first. She's going to work her way up the team until she's in charge."

"And why have you confided in me?" asked Starfire.

"Because I want you to be on the lookout as well," said Starfire. "Plus, I just couldn't keep all of this inside of me. I did this last time Terra joined and the result was our near annihilation. I can't let that happen again. I won't let that happen again."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Terra's reinstatement into the team and things had never been better. They won every battle and things around the tower seemed to be brighter since she had come back. She lit up a room with her smile and made everyone around her feel happy. Starfire couldn't believe that Raven thought Terra was bad. How could that be? Terra was so sweet and kind and innocent it would have been impossible for her to be bad!

But Raven wasn't fooled. Behind closed doors Terra would give Raven evil glares and say things that border lined cruel. And Raven took it. She didn't want to start anything, at least not yet. So, she took the abuse and pretended that nothing was wrong.

The whole group sat in the common room watching a movie. Sleeping Beauty, to be exact. It was just about the end and Starfire was quite enthralled in the movie. The prince leaned down and kissed the princess. Her eyes fluttered, and she woke up.

"Oh, how wonderful!" said Starfire, clapping, tears falling from her eyes.

"I thought you'd like this movie," said Robin, his arm around her.

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Raven from behind the book she was reading.

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire. "He has awakened the sleeping beauty with a kiss! Is it not magical?"

"No," said Raven, shaking her head.

"Uh, Raven, yeah it is," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, it's not everyday a person's brought out of a coma by a kiss," said Terra in a tone that made Raven want to strangle her.

"Well, where I'm from, it is," said Raven.

"Really?" asked Robin.

"Sure," said Raven plainly, closing her book. "If a person is injured so badly that they have no strength left to heal them selves, a kiss from another can transfer their energy to the injured person."

"So, like, if I were injured or something, a kiss from you could help me heal?" asked Beast Boy.

"Or vice versa, yes," said Raven, standing up. "I'm the only one who can give you energy through a kiss, but any of you could give me energy."

"Cool," said Beast Boy, his attention going back to the screen.

"Too bad we didn't know that a few weeks ago when you got Terra's memories back," Cyborg chuckled.

"So, the Sleeping Beauty is not such a special movie after all?" asked Starfire, sadly.

"Are either of the characters me?" asked Raven.

"No," said Starfire.

"Then it's a very special movie," said Raven.

"Wait, does this mean that you can't ever kiss anyone cuz your energies would get pulled back and forth or something?" asked Beast Boy, turning to her again.

"Energy transference through a kiss can only happen when one is near death," said Raven. "So, yes, I can kiss others without anything happening. And now that you all know something else about me, I'm going to bed. Good night." And with that she made her way to her room for the night.

"I hope you're not actually expecting her to kiss you!" Terra blurted out as soon as Raven was gone.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked a very confused Beast Boy.

"You said that if you were injured you wanted her to kiss you!" accused Terra.

"What? Dude, no, I was just trying to figure out what Raven meant by her whole energy kiss thing," said Beast Boy. "I don't actually want her to kiss me!"

Terra smiled, relieved, and wrapped her arms around him. "Good," she said. "Because I want to be the only one to kiss you." And with that she began to kiss Beast Boy's cheek.

"Ugh, get a room you two," said Cyborg, sticking his tongue out. "Alright, that's it for me. I'm going to my room."

"Yeah, me too," said Robin. "We should all head to bed. I've planned some early morning training tomorrow."

"Then I shall go to bed as well," said Starfire, linking her arm with Robin's.

"I suggest you two go to bed, too," said Robin. "I want us all in top condition tomorrow."

"You got it, dude," said Beast Boy with a thumbs up as he and Terra made their way to their rooms.

They walked down the hall with their hands linked. Each had a smile on their face. It felt so good to finally be together after years of being kept apart. Terra was still everything Beast Boy had ever wanted. He was glad he had waited. He was glad he had never given up. She was definitely worth the wait.

They finally arrived at Terra's room and stopped. Now, it was time for the best part of going to bed. The kiss goodnight! They both leaned in and gave each other a sweet kiss. It took all of his will power not to let out a giggle as they did. He still couldn't believe she was here and she was his. It was all too good to be true.

"See ya tomorrow," said Terra with a smile as she closed her door.

Beast Boy smiled and began the trek to his room, practically floating on air. He didn't even notice Ravens door opening or her actually stepping out of her bedroom. Raven had just turned out of her room when she came face to face with him. The two collided and both were snapped out of their zoned out states.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" asked Beast Boy, startled.

"My room, where else," said Raven, plainly. "Going to bed?"

"Yeah, Robin said that we're having some early morning training tomorrow," said Beast Boy.

"I wish he had informed me," said Raven, who hadn't heard about this.

"Oh, well, he just told us before he headed off to bed," said Beast Boy.

"Still, he should have told me before I left for my room," said Raven. "Or at least stopped by my room before he went to bed."

"Well, Starfire was kinda hanging off of his arm," Beast Boy chuckled. "I swear she's almost as bad as Terra."

Raven stiffened for a moment, but then remembered that she couldn't show her tension. "Yes, well, goodnight," said Raven, walking past him.

"Where're you going?" asked Beast Boy.

"Tea," she said simply.

"Tea? Now?" he asked. "Won't that keep you up?"

"I drink a special blend that helps me sleep," said Raven.

"Do you have trouble sleeping?" he asked.

"What do you care?" she suddenly snapped.

"I don't," he said quickly, startled by her outburst. "I mean I do… I mean I was just wondering."

"Well it's none of your business," she said with a frown. "Goodnight." And with that she attempted to walk to the kitchen again.

"Jeez, do they have anti-crabby tea?" he asked under his breath as he turned to walk away.

"Excuse me?" she asked, whipping around.

"Nothing," said Beast Boy over his shoulder.

"I am not crabby," said Raven firmly.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," said Beast Boy.

"I'm not!" said Raven.

"Then why are you always so snippy to me?" he asked, finally stopping and turning around.

"I have my reasons," said Raven. "But there's a big difference between being snippy and being crabby."

"No there isn't and you're both anyway," said Beast Boy.

"How dare you," Raven growled, walking over to him. "You know nothing about me! Got that? You have no idea how I feel or what I feel. I'm not crabby, I'm complicated!"

"Well, then stop being so darn complicated!" said Beast Boy. "If you want me or anyone else to know what you feel then just tell us. Stop avoiding your emotions and actually reveal what you're feeling."

"Why should I?" asked Raven angrily. "It's not like anyone cares or ever has cared."

"How can you say that?" said Beast Boy just as angry. "No one cares about you? We all care about you!"

"That's required care," said Raven bitterly. "You all have to care about me because we're on a team."

"Then what kind of care are you talking about?" asked Beast Boy.

"The type of care no one will ever show me!" she said, actually upset now. "Loving care." And with that she turned around and stormed off to the kitchen.

'What a jerk!' she thought as she got her tea together. 'How dare he call me crabby?! I give him everything he's ever wanted and he has the audacity to call me snippy?' She slammed her teakettle onto the stove and crossed her arms. 'Well, maybe I'm so mean and cranky because I can't sleep at night thanks to his girlfriend. Now I have stupid bad dreams thanks to her memories that are now implanted in my brain.' She sighed and got her teacup out. He would never understand. No one would ever understand.

She made her tea and headed back to her room, passing Terra's room in the process. She got a sickening feeling, like she always did, as she passed it. This was the calm before the storm, and she knew it. Soon, things were going to come to a head and Raven knew that she would be hurt in the process. That was just how things always worked out for her.

'Oh well,' she thought. 'It doesn't matter. As long as everyone else is happy. As long as he is happy. That is my purpose in life, after all. Making sure everyone is happy, even if that means sacrificing my self. I need to pay for the sins I was born with. Just remember that, Raven. You are a walking sin; if you feel any happiness you're only digging yourself in deeper.'

'What is her deal?' Beast Boy thought as he slid his door shut angrily. 'In less than five seconds she went from normal Raven to pissed Raven. What the heck did _I_ do wrong? And then she goes off and says that no one cares about her? Not only that, but she says that no one loves her? Jeez, she sure has problems.' He turned his light off and began climbing up to his top bunk. 'I was so happy a few minutes ago, with Terra. Why can't Raven be more like her? Boy, would my life be easier if she was. Heck, if Raven was more like Terra I wouldn't have needed Terra in the first place.'

This thought startled him so much he lost his footing and fell to the floor. He lay there, shocked, staring at the ceiling. 'Did… did I just think that? No, I couldn't have! But I did. God, how long has it been since I thought about Raven like… that? It's gotta be a few years. I haven't really needed to think about her since Terra reentered my life, first as Resa and now Terra again. Dude, I gotta go to bed and stop thinking.'

And with that he climbed up to his bunk and tucked himself in. He couldn't deny that at one point or another he had had a small, barely even there, crush on Raven. But, that's all it had been; a crush. She was far too distanced and cold for him to actually have a real liking for her. And when Terra first came around he forgot about Raven completely. He had a small relapse when Terra had left them, but as soon as Resa showed up he never looked back. He didn't have a reason to.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 5

A month passed and Terra just seemed to fit right in, as if she was the missing key to completing their group's dynamics. She and Beast Boy were never apart and that meant Beast Boy was always smiling. Everything in the team's life appeared to be looking up. And it seemed that none of them realized that one member of their group was being seen less and less.

It wasn't that Raven wanted to stay away from her friends; quite the opposite. The fact was that she was being left out of everything they were doing. At first, it was a simple morning training Robin had forgotten to inform her about. But soon it became a trip to the park, lunch at the pizza parlor, a day at the carnival, and even an evening out at the movies. And at first Raven hadn't really noticed or cared. She was glad to be able to meditate without any interruptions. But, eventually, she began to feel… left out.

"Wow, I never knew you were such a good bowler, BB," said Terra.

"I don't think any of us knew," laughed Cyborg.

They had all decided to go to the bowling alley that day since it was raining and they were all growing a little stir crazy. It was Beast Boy who had suggested that they go, and all the Titans agreed. Well, all but one who had not been informed.

"Finally, you all agree that I'm the best at something," said Beast Boy proudly.

"We never said you were the best," said Robin.

"Yeah, Star's the best," said Terra.

"But this was her first time every playing!" said Beast Boy.

"And she got a perfect score," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, but… I want to be the best," he said with a pout.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy, you're the best at being green," said Terra, giving him a hug.

The common room doors slid open and Raven walked through. Her hood was up and she silently walked into the kitchen to get herself some tea. She hadn't a clue as to where they had disappeared to. All she knew was that they didn't want her involved. So she decided that if they were going to exclude her from their lives, she would exclude them from hers.

"Hey, Raven, you don't need that hood," laughed Terra. "It's not like it rains inside the tower."

They all got a good chuckle out of that, except Raven who ignored her and went about her business. Whenever Terra addressed her she felt a cold shiver run up her spine and a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Raven, why did you not accompany us to the alley of bowling?" asked Starfire.

Raven cocked an eyebrow and said, "I didn't know you were going bowling."

"You didn't?" asked Robin.

"No," said Raven simply and she finished making her tea.

"Eh, you wouldn't have liked it anyway," said Beast Boy. "It was totally crowded. Plus you don't like playing sports or games anyway."

"Hey, she coulda kept score or somethin," said Cyborg.

"That's what computers are for," said Terra with a laugh. "Don't worry, Raven, we would have found something for you to do. Maybe you could have shined our bowling balls or something."

"Now that would've been funny," laughed Beast Boy.

Raven ignored them. She took her tea and headed out of the room. She wasn't going to stand there while they made jokes at her expense. She could handle being forgotten about, but she couldn't take being made fun of for it.

She sat in the silence of her room with her cup of tea. She slowly sipped it and did her best to keep her mind cleared so she could go right back into her meditation when she was done. The longer she was out of her meditative state the more pain of reality seeped into her. She hated that her tea was hot and it took her a while to drink it.

Suddenly the Titans alarm went off and that meant trouble. She sighed, put her tea down, and headed into the common room. On her way the alarm turned off, and she found that odd. She made it to the common room and found that no one was there. They had left without her. She bit her lip and did her best to keep her emotions from telling her to get upset. But, that's what any normal person would be when they realized that they had been… replaced.

She tracked their communicators and found where they were. She headed off and wondered if they would even still be fighting by the time she arrived. Luckily, or rather unluckily, they were still fighting when she got there. Who were they fighting? Cinderblock.

"Raven, where were you?" asked Robin as he dodged a car that was flying at him.

"You left without me," said Raven plainly.

"Well get in there," said Robin.

Raven obeyed and quickly sent as many cars as she could back at Cinderblock. All the Titans were giving it all they got and Cinderblock began to grow tired. He growled a stone like growl and gave one last charge at them. Beast Boy tried to stop him as an elephant, but Cinderblock easily tossed him aside. Cyborg tried to block him as well, but he was pushed into a building. Starfire tossed as many starbolts as she could at him and shot him with her eyes, but he simply ignored them. Robin threw a few exploding disks, but they did not stop him either. Terra raised the road in front of him and finally caused him to stop before he did more damage.

Now that Cinderblock was stopped Raven wrapped him in her powers and restrained him. He struggled a bit, but Raven wouldn't let him go. And while he was restrained she grabbed some telephone cables and wrapped them around him so that he couldn't escape when she released him. Her job was just about done when suddenly she was hit broadside by a large slab of stone. Cinderblock was freed from Ravens powers, but was still tied up in the wires, so he wasn't going anywhere. Nevertheless, Terra quickly knocked him down with a large chunk of rock so that he was down for the count.

While the others checked on Cinderblock to make sure he wasn't getting back up, Raven lay groaning on the pavement. She opened her eyes and felt like the world was spinning. Her right side hurt horribly, for that was the side that had been hit. She grabbed her right arm and slowly sat up. She looked over to where Cinderblock was and saw her teammates as well.

She looked at her body and saw that she was covered with scrapes and scratches that were starting to bleed. She knew her right side was going to be a large bruise. She slowly got to her feet and floated over to them.

"Good job, team," said Robin.

"We are victorious!" said Starfire, who said it every time they had a victory.

"Terra you rocked!" said Beast Boy, giving her a high five.

"Thanks, BB," said Terra with a proud smile.

"And I thought I was the only one who could take down Cinderblock," said Cyborg.

Raven arrived and saw that they were all congratulating Terra. This was odd since she recalled that before she had been hit with that slab of stone she was the one who had restrained Cinderblock. They must not have seen that part, she guessed. And it wasn't like Terra was going to correct them.

"Raven, what happened?" asked Robin upon seeing his injured teammate.

"I don't know," she said, giving Terra an evil glare. "I had Cinderblock wrapped up in my powers and cables when suddenly I was hit with giant slab of stone."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," said Terra with a nervous laugh. "Looks like my aiming was a little off."

"Yeah, but it wasn't a soccer ball this time," said Raven, limping away.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Terra called after her.

"Whatever," said Raven and with that she began to fly home.

"Eh, don't worry about her," said Beast Boy, brushing Ravens attitude off. "She's just jealous that you took Cinderblock down." Terra smiled and wrapped her arm in Beast Boy's.

Raven made it back to the tower and went right into her room. She knew that Terra wasn't sorry. She could feel emotions and there was nothing regretful about Terra. She had wanted to hit Raven, and so she did. And no one had even noticed until long after it had happened.

She sat on her bed and began to heal herself. Every little scratch took a good amount of her power to fix completely, so she simply healed them over so they were merely scabs. She was still pretty tired and so she decided to just take a nap.

The rest of the team made it back home and had brought some pizza home with them. It was always nice to fill their stomach after a mission. Though, there never seemed to be enough pizza to go around.

"Dude, no fair, I wanted that piece!" whined Beast Boy.

"It didn't have your name on it," said Cyborg as he shoved the whole slice into his mouth.

"Here, B, you can have mine," said Terra, giving her third piece to Beast Boy.

"Thanks," he said with a large smile and quickly ate it up.

"Anyone want to take a piece to Raven?" asked Robin.

"I shall," said Starfire with a smile. She grabbed the last piece, before Cyborg could, placed it on a plate and flew off to Ravens room. She reached it and knocked upon her door. "Raven, I have brought you some pizza."

"No thank you," said Ravens weak voice.

"But it is your favorite, the cheese," said Starfire.

"I'm not very hungry, Starfire," said Raven. "Please, give it to someone else."

"But, Raven, do you not wish to at least join us?" asked Starfire. "We are to watch a movie."

"No, I'd rather just stay in here," said Raven.

"But, you have not…"

"Starfire, leave me alone!" Raven yelled, feeling exhausted.

"Oh, I am sorry," said Starfire in a hurt tone. "I shall leave you." And with that the young Tamaranean woman flew back off to the common room. "Friends, I believe something is wrong with Raven."

"What else is new?" said Terra.

"She does not wish to eat, she does not wish to join us, she simply wants to stay in her room," said Starfire.

"Well if she wants to stay locked away in her room then let her," said Beast Boy.

"Come on, B, usually you're the first one to try and make Raven come out of her room," said Cyborg.

"Yeah… well… now I don't," said Beast Boy. "Come on Terra, you can pick the movie."

"Cool!" said Terra and she ran over to their movie collection.

Starfire went over to Robin and said, "Robin, do you not think that we should be worried about Raven?"

"Maybe she's just having a bad day, Star," said Robin.

"She did get hit with a huge rock," said Cyborg.

"Let's just leave her alone tonight and if she isn't better tomorrow we'll do something about it," said Robin.

And with that they went over to join Terra and Beast Boy in watching the movie. Beast Boy sat with his arm around Terra and Robin sat with his arm around Starfire. And Cyborg sat in the middle of them with his arms resting on the back of the couch. So, in a way, they were all connected.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 6

Raven dreaded waking up in the morning. Waking up meant pain and the knowledge of more pain to come. But, she did wake up every morning, and this morning was no different. Slowly she sat up and moaned as she did. Her body ached and cried for rest. She had bandages speckled over her legs and arms as well as bruises that covered her body. She made her way to her mirror and saw the newest wound that lay on her forehead. She looked like a mess.

But no one cared and no one blamed anyone but her. It was her own fault she kept getting in the way of Terra's attacks. It was her fault she stood fifty feet away from the villains and yet still somehow managed to be hit with portions of the pavement. It was her fault that small stones were now imbedded in her skin. It was all her fault.

She threw her cloak on and made her way out to the common room to make herself some tea and then retreat back to her room as quickly as she could. With this new cut on her forehead it was sure to draw attention. At least, she wished it would. No one ever paid attention to her anymore. Not even Starfire.

It had been three months since Terra's reinstatement into the team. And for the past two months Raven hadn't been invited to do anything with them. Not even go on missions. She always found that they'd left without her whenever the alarm went off. And then Robin would scold her for being late.

She looked out into the hall and saw that no one was around. She felt relieved and made her way to the common room. She was relieved again to find that no one was there; a perk of getting up extra early in the morning. She quickly put her kettle on the stove and prayed it would heat up quickly. She prayed she would get out of there before anyone could find her. But her prayers were never answered.

The common room doors opened and revealed a yawning Beast Boy. Raven saw him and quickly turned back to her kettle.

"Ah, so this is when you get up," he said, going into the fridge to get his soymilk.

She remained quiet. She knew if she said anything he would say something mean.

"Haven't seen you around lately," he said as he grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. Truth be told, he had been wondering where she had been, but he would never admit it. He knew Terra didn't like it when he so much as mentioned Ravens name.

She bit her lip and wanted her water to be done. She wanted to get out of there, now!

"Don't you drink anything other than tea?" he asked in a slight chuckle.

She silently shook her head. Tea was all that was keeping her alive at this point. She was healing herself so often she couldn't even find the strength to eat. Her diet consisted of tea, and this caused her to lose weight. But no one noticed. No one would ever notice her again.

Beast Boy sat down at the table and dug into his breakfast. "So… are you just gonna give me the silent treatment or what?" asked Beast Boy with a mouthful of cereal. "Because I don't think I've done anything wrong."

Raven closed her eyes tightly and she did her best to keep her emotions under control. It was a wonder that she hadn't lost control yet. But the fact was that she would rather feel abused and ignored than allow herself to be taken over by her darker side.

Finally her kettle whistled and she quickly responded. She placed a few tea bags into it, grabbed her cup, and proceeded to leave. Unfortunately, she forgot that her hood was down and that meant her freshest wound was in plain view.

Beast Boy watched as she quickly grabbed her teakettle and her cup and turned around to leave. And that was when he saw the cut on her head. "Whoa, where'd you get that?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"It's nothing," she said softly and continued to leave.

"Why don't you heal it?" he asked.

"Not enough strength," she said as she made her way closer to the exit.

"Not enough strength?" he asked, confused. "How could you not have enough strength? You stay in your room all the time and you barely go on missions anymore."

Raven just continued to walk and then she finally made it through the doors. She wanted to cry. Oh, lord, how she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry from the pain she felt; the physical pain and the emotional pain. But she couldn't. If she did she knew that Terra would find out and that would be the end of her.

The day slowly crawled by and just when Raven thought that she might be able to regain a little bit of her strength the Titan's alarm went off. How she hated that blasted alarm. Couldn't the city keep itself out of trouble for one day? Just one day was all she asked.

The group arrived downtown, with Raven following them a few minutes later, to find the Hive Five exiting the mall, each with a proud look on their face. They had left the mall broken and damaged; a large pile of stolen merchandise lying on the sidewalk. Luckily, the people who had been within it at the time quickly got out of there, so no one was hurt. Never before had the Titans seen such a mess.

"Look what they have done to the mall of shopping!" said Starfire, gasping.

"Awe, man, my favorite electronic store was in there," said Cyborg.

"Not to mention the best arcade in the world," said Beast Boy in a mournful tone.

"And the clothes!" said Terra.

"Alright, Titans, you know what to do," said Robin. "Take them down."

The Hive Five saw the five Titans and knew that things were about to get intense. And they each welcomed the challenge. They had been waiting for them. They also saw the sixth Titan just arriving and found this a bit odd. But, one thought at a time.

"Titans go!" ordered Robin and the battle began.

Robin took on Gizmo this time. Gizmo quickly pulled a string on his backpack and from it burst a large robotic suit. He blocked all of Robins blows and quickly pushed a few buttons on his suit. Rockets shot out of the bottom of his feet and he flew into the air. Robin was quick to shoot a bird-a-rang with a rope attached to his belt at Gizmo and it wrapped around on of his legs. The rope quickly retracted and Robin was brought up to Gizmo. He quickly attached a few exploding disks onto Gizmo's suit and then jumped off, to be caught by Starfire.

She placed him on the ground and there came a large explosion from above them. The smoke cleared and Gizmo laughed; he hadn't been damaged at all. He snickered and quickly flew down at Robin.

"You're gonna hafta do better than that you scuzz muncher," said Gizmo as he began to shoot at Robin with various laser guns that sprouted from his suit. Robin's eyes went wide for a second then he quickly turned and began to run before he could be hit.

Starfire shot various beams from her eyes at See-More, but he counteracted and shot at each of her beams with those of his own. He laughed and shot a giant eyeball at her. It enveloped her, causing her to crash to the ground, and popped, leaving her in a sticky substance that kept her glued to the ground. She struggled to get free and began shooting the goo with her eye beams. Just as she got herself free See-More shot her with a strong beam from his eye and knocked her deep into the ruin that was the mall. He laughed and went in to make sure she didn't get back up.

Cyborg let out a yell of determination as he attempted to punch Mammoth. The giant snickered and quickly grabbed Cyborg's fist, blocking the blow. He then threw Cyborg into a parked car and then slammed him into it over and over again. Cyborg pressed a button on his arm that released it from his body. Mammoth looked at the lone robotic arm and then saw that Cyborg had gotten out of there. Mammoth smiled wickedly, tossed the arm aside, and charged at Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Terra were going to take care of Billy Numerous. Billy multiplied and began to swarm over the two. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and did his best to knock all of the Billys away, but they were like a swarm of insects and he was being smothered. The same went for Terra, who had never encountered Billy Numerous before. She screamed as hundreds of Billys encircled her and pinned her down so that she couldn't do anything.

Raven did her best to restrain Kid Wykked, but he teleported away from her. She was so tired and so weak she knew she couldn't win this battle. He reappeared behind her, grabbed her, and tossed her to the ground. Raven hit the parking lot with a loud thud. She groaned and prayed for relief. She pulled herself up and flew back into the air. The two silently used their dark powers against each other, but Raven was still losing the battle. Kid Wykked finally grabbed her and teleported them right above the large glass skylight of the mall. Before she could do anything, he thrust her down and she crashed through the glass.

As soon as she hit it she felt everything around her darken. Then came the impact. She now lay on the floor of the mall, glass and rubble surrounding her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She saw the darkening sky above her and the hole she had made when she was thrown through the skylight. She had never felt such pain. She had shards of glass stuck in her and she was bleeding horribly. An exceptionally large shard of glass was stuck in her right side. The simple movement of her lungs was excruciating and now tears actually did fall from her eyes. They dripped down the side of her face and tickled her ears.

She could hear her strained breathing and her racing heart within her head; the sound almost deafening. Slowly it faded away and she could hear the battle still going on outside of the mall. Robin was doing his best to restrain Gizmo, but he couldn't seem to succeed. Starfire had recuperated and was now back fighting See-More. Cyborg had grabbed his arm, reattached it, and was back to fighting Mammoth, but the two were just too evenly matched. Beast Boy and Terra had found their second wind and were fighting Billy Numerous again, but now Kid Wykked had joined in and was making it even harder for them.

At this rate, Raven knew that the Titans were going to lose this battle. The Hive Five was going to win. This she could not allow. She didn't care if every bone in her body was broken. She didn't care if she had absolutely no strength left. She was not going to let her team fail.

She clenched her teeth and with all of her might sat up and got to her feet. She couldn't even breathe the pain was so intense. She then levitated into the air, which actually gave her some relief, and flew back out of the hole she had created. Once she was out of the mall she saw the battle that was still going on. Robin was pinned to the ground by Gizmo, Starfire was being pelted by eyeballs that were shooting from See-More's eye, Cyborg was being crushed between a wall and Mammoth, Beast Boy was being beaten up by an ever disappearing Kid Wykked, and Terra was being worn out by Billy Numerous' constant multiplying.

"That's… ENOUGH!" Raven belted out, her voice echoing for a mile. Everyone froze and looked up at the hovering Raven. Suddenly, the Hive Five had a bad feeling. Raven concentrated and summed up all of her remaining strength. "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!"

A blast of black energy exploded from Ravens body and split into five different directions. One strand of her energy enveloped Gizmo and his mechanical suit evaporated, leaving him virtually defenseless. Another strand grabbed onto See-More's eye helmet and ripped it off of his head. He quickly covered his face and went off running, only to be grabbed by Ravens power again and pinned to the ground. A third strand wrapped around Mammoth and squeezed him to the point that he passed out. The fourth strand caught Kid Wykked and Raven probed inside of his mind to make him lose consciousness as well. The last strand grabbed all the Billy Numerous' and whirled them around until he was so dizzy he reverted back to his single self.

Terra watched as Raven did all of this, shocked. Then she realized that Raven was going to get all of the credit for this. She was going to be the first Titan to take down the Hive Five with one mighty blow! She couldn't allow this. She had to put Raven in her place. As Raven twirled Billy around in the air, Terra's eyes grew yellow and she began sending small stones at Raven. They were small enough that the other Titans couldn't see them, but large enough to leave an impact on Raven.

Raven felt every stone hit her and she knew exactly who was doing it. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. But, she continued on with her mission to stop the Hive Five. Finally, she threw Billy to the ground and he lay there dizzy and on the edge of blacking out.

Now the Hive Five were all sprawled out on the asphalt, dizzy, passed out, or stunned. But they weren't the only ones stunned. The Titans watched as Raven floated down from her place in the sky. She fell to her knees and was now gasping for breath. The stones Terra had thrown at her had broken the skin and now she was bleeding even more now.

"Raven…" started Beast Boy.

"Take them to jail," said Raven weakly. "I-I'm… going home." And with that she melted through the ground and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 7

Raven surfaced in the common room of the Titan's Tower. She was on her knees and she could barely lift her head. Teleporting back to the tower had taken up all of her remaining strength. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it to her room before the others got back. Before they could blame her for something she must have done wrong in the process of saving them.

She slowly began to crawl and make her way to her room. Everything hurt and she could barely keep her eyes open. But she had to make it to her room. She was determined to. She dragged her legs ever so slowly across the floor; her fingers grabbing at anything that would help move her along.

The stairs leading up to the doors that led out of the common room where what she really had to struggle against. She was getting scared that the others would be home at any second, and that pushed her on. She suddenly realized that she was still bleeding and looked behind her. She was leaving a trail of blood behind her. She cursed herself for not being able to heal anymore, but continued on. The glass that was still stuck in her skin stung and sliced her further as she moved.

After what seemed an eternity she made it up the stairs and the doors slid open for her to pass through. She quickly dragged herself through and knew that the worst was over. It was only a few hundred feet to her room. Oh yeah, this was the easy part.

Luckily for Raven, the others had decided to get a bite to eat after unloading the Hive Five on the authorities. It was past dinner and they were all exhausted from their near failed mission. They would have told Raven, but by the way she had just left the scene, they decided to leave her alone. But, again, they brought her something back. Terra was in charge of it and she put it in the fridge rather than give it to her. No one seemed to notice.

"I am most tired," said Starfire. "May I go to bed?"

"You don't need permission, Star," said Robin.

"Then I am going to bed," yawned the Tamaranean and with that she sluggishly flew off to her room.

"I'm with her," said Cyborg. "Man, I gotta start uppin my gym time. Mammoth was actually a challenge today!"

"The whole Hive Five was a challenge today," said Robin. "I think we need to start training more."

"Or maybe we just need Raven to kick their butts from now on," Beast Boy chuckled.

"She didn't do that much," said Terra pouting. "I mean, we get them tired and she just came in and gave one last blow. It's like, we've been working on a stuck pickle jar all day and then by the time she came in it was loosened enough for her to open it." The remaining Titans just stared at her. "Well it's true!"

"Okay, well anyway, we all definitely need to start training more," said Robin. "I'm going to go plan out some new training courses. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, g'night," said Cyborg as he and Robin left the room.

"Goodnight guys," Beast Boy called after them. "What about you? You going to bed?"

"I might as well," shrugged Terra. "That Billy Numerous guy really wore me out. Not that I couldn't have taken him out on my own without Ravens help."

"Okay, I get it," Beast Boy laughed. "I'll make sure Raven knows not to help you out in battle anymore."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her myself," said Terra. "If she thinks she can outshine me in battle she's got another thing coming."

"Uh… I don't think that's what she was trying to do," said Beast Boy.

"Well, it sure felt like it," said Terra. "She's always trying to make me feel like I'm inferior to her or something."

"Yeah, well, don't worry," said Beast Boy. "She does that to me too."

"Well someone needs to put her in her place," said Terra with a shadow of a smirk.

"Come on, she's not hurting anybody," said Beast Boy, suddenly not liking where this conversation was going or where it had already went. "Why don't you just let me talk to her? I really don't want you two to get in a fight or anything."

"So you'd rather get in a fight with her?" asked Terra. "You're so sweet!" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Well, goodnight." And with that she practically skipped out of the room, a smile on her face.

Beast Boy wasn't exactly ready to go to bed yet, so he decided to watch some TV. He made his way over to the couch, but suddenly stopped short. He smelt something. Something he usually only smelt in battle. Blood. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Yes, it was blood. Not only that, it was Ravens blood. He could always tell if it was one of his friends' blood when he smelt it. And this was Ravens particular scent.

He opened his eyes and began looking around. He couldn't see any immediately, but finally his eyes focused on the floor and he saw it. Blood was soaked into the dark rug. He got down on his knees and inhaled it, just to make sure this was what he had smelled. He barely got a foot closer to it and he was sure. He then saw the trail of blood that ran from where he was, through the common room, up the stairs, and through the doorway. He decided to follow the trail.

He couldn't imagine why Raven would be bleeding. Then again, he hadn't seen Ravens battle with Kid Wykked at all. In fact, he hadn't even seen her until she had screamed and called attention to herself right before she took care of the Hive Five. As he followed the trail he saw that it led right to Ravens room.

Now he stood in front of her door. The door that read her name. And below her name lay the name's blood in a small pool. He guessed she must have had some trouble getting the door open. He now had a difficult decision. Should he knock on her door to see if she was alright? Or should he leave her alone and go watch TV like he had planned? What would she want? She would probably want him to leave her alone. But what did she need?

Now there was something that had always plagued his mind. He had always heard her scream what she wanted. But he didn't want to give her what she wanted. He wanted to give her what she needed. And at this point in time, what did she need? Her blood was spilled all over the floor. He concluded that she needed to be checked on, whether she liked it or not.

He softly knocked on her door and called, "Raven, are you alright?"

He did not receive an answer.

"I saw blood all over the place and I was wondering if you were okay," he said loud enough so that his voice made it through the door.

Again, he did not get an answer.

"Could you at least say something?" he asked, growing impatient and nervous.

The silence remained.

"Come on, I just wanna know if you're okay," he said. "There's a lot of blood out here so would you please tell me that you're fine?"

An answer did not come.

"Okay, you're really starting to tick me off now," he said, growing quite upset. "Tell me that you're okay or I'm going to come in there!"

He knew that if she wasn't going to answer him, he should just leave her alone. That's what he always did. But this time… this time was different. Something was compelling him to go in there. What it was, he wasn't sure. But he had made up his mind.

"That's it!" he called, waited two more seconds, and then slid her door aside.

Raven lay on her floor, curled up and passed out. At first, Beast Boy was unable to register what he saw before him. Finally, he snapped out of it and went to her.

"Raven?" he said, getting down next to her. "Raven, wake up, you're on the floor." He gently shook her shoulder, but he couldn't get a response.

He quickly scooped her up and noticed right away how moist her body was, especially the side she had been lying on. He placed her on her bed then ran to turn her light on. When he did he couldn't believe what he saw. Where Raven was lying was a puddle of blood, and it was all over his hands.

"What do I do?" he asked himself frantically and wiping the blood off on his uniform. "I gotta get help, no, I gotta try waking her up, no, I gotta just leave her alone and let her heal herself. But why hasn't she already healed herself?"

He went back over to her and decided to check her out himself. He had basic medical training that Robin had forced them all to go through, so he would be able to take care of her. Why he wanted to take care of her on his own he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was because he knew that she wouldn't want everyone to worry about her. Again, that was what she wanted. But what did she need? She needed help _right_ now, and he could give her that.

He saw the gash on her forehead that he had noticed earlier. And it looked as painful as it did that morning. Why hadn't she healed it? He also noticed that her lip looked to be healing after being split. She was also looking a little paler. In all truth, he probably hadn't even made eye contact with her in a week or two.

He gently grabbed her blood soaked cloak and removed it so that it could no longer cover her. He couldn't believe what he saw. Every bit of her, that was exposed at least, was covered with either a bruise, a scratch, a scar, or a bandage. Not to mention all of the dried blood from her most recent wound.

He then noticed something else. She was thin. Very thin. Her leotard no longer hugged her beautiful, curved body. It hung off of her now.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" he asked, shaking his head. "You've been beating yourself up and starving yourself? This doesn't make sense."

He sighed and began looking her whole body over. He saw the glass shards that still stuck in her and slowly removed each one; they ran all the way up her left side. And on her right side he was horrified to find a giant shard of glass sticking out of her; almost taking up her entire side. He was lucky it hadn't sliced his hand when he had picked her up. And he knew he couldn't pull it out of her. And the blood continued to leak out of her. The whole while he still couldn't understand why she wasn't healing herself. In their entire history of being Titans he had never seen her with a scratch or even a bruise. She just healed herself before anyone could take notice.

But now here she lay covered from head to toe in old and new wounds and bruises. He couldn't imagine how much pain she must have been in. He watched her ragged breathing and how weak it was. Then it struck him!

'Weak,' he thought to himself, having a moment of clarity. 'She has no energy. I don't know why, but she has absolutely none. How could I be so stupid? This morning when I asked her why she hadn't healed this gash on her head she said she didn't have enough strength. That's why she can't heal herself. She's not strong enough.'

Then another thought struck him.

'So does that mean I have to… kiss her? No! No, no, I should get her to the med bay and let her strengthen up there. But… then again, these scratches are old and she should have been able to heal them by now. She needs an energy boost. But does it have to be me? I mean, I'm sure I can wake Cy or Robin up and they'll do it. But then they'd think I'm a wuss or something because I can't press my lips against Ravens.

'And what about Terra? Well, it's not like I'm going to be cheating on her. It's not even going to be a kiss. I'm just going to put my lips on Ravens and give her some of my strength. So does that mean I'm gonna be all weak too? Dude, that'll suck. But, I guess Raven deserves it after she saved our butts today. Okay, I've made up my mind, I'm gonna do it.'

His heart was racing as he focused on her paler than normal face, her ashen lips. He really didn't want to do this, but she needed this. He knew she wouldn't want it either, but, again, it was what she needed. He took in a big breath, closed his eyes, and leaned down to meet her lips with his own. And just as they were about to touch, he felt something grab his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 8

"What are you doing?" asked a soft, weak voice.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw that Raven's eyes were half open and she was awake. He quickly jumped back and felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, you're awake," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Beast Boy, what were you about to do?" asked Raven who was so weak her lips could barely move for her to speak.

"Well, uh, you're really weak so I was kinda gonna give you some of my strength," he said shyly. "You know, like you said we could."

"I can't let you do that," said Raven, her eyes lazily blinking.

"Oh, so you're not weak?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she said, trying to sound stern. "I just can't allow you to give me your strength."

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy.

"I can't tell you," said Raven. "Now, please, just go."

"And leave you like this?" he asked. "I come in here, find you passed out in a puddle of your own blood, find out that you're body's more damaged than the T-car after I crashed it into a parking meter, and you want me to leave? Raven, look at you!"

Raven wanted to turn away from him, but she did not even have the strength to do that. So she looked to the ground; anywhere he wasn't. "Thank you for picking me up off of the floor," she said, humbly. "But you can go now."

"And what are you gonna do?" asked Beast Boy. "Just lie there? Why the heck are you so weak all of a sudden? Why can't you heal yourself? Where did all of these injuries come from? Why are you so thin? What's been going on with you lately?"

While he was ranting away, Raven felt those well deserved tears run down her cheeks. She wanted him to leave. God, _she_ wanted to leave! She couldn't stay here much longer if this was going to be her life. The pain was just too great.

"Raven, are you crying?" he asked plainly.

Raven began to feel lightheaded and she knew she was going to slip out of consciousness again. "You'll never understand," was all she was able to say before she passed out, two last tears dripping down her from her sad eyes.

"Raven?" he asked, his voice softening as he saw her eyes close. He got closer to her again and saw the remnants of her tears. He saw them pass over the various scratches she had on her face and could only imagine how much it stung. At this rate she was going to die! Why didn't she want his help? Why did she want to suffer?

He decided that he couldn't kiss her. She needed medical attention and now! He quickly left her and ran to Cyborg's room first. He knew he should probably go to Robin's room first, but Robin would just tell him to get Cyborg. So he was essentially just skipping ahead to help Raven as soon as possible.

He knocked on his friend's door and called out, "Cyborg wake up!" He waited a few seconds then quickly knocked harder.

The door finally opened and revealed a not too happy Cyborg. "What?!" he practically shouted. "Man, I'm tryin to sleep!"

"I know, but it's Raven," said Beast Boy. "She's really injured and I think she's gonna die."

"What?" asked Cyborg.

"Quick, we gotta get her to the med bay," said Beast Boy, grabbing Cyborg's hand and leading him to Ravens room.

Cyborg couldn't believe the scene he saw before him. Blood; blood was everywhere. And there lay Raven in her bed, barely even breathing anymore. Cyborg quickly went to her and now knew that Beast Boy was right. She was close to death.

He scooped her up and said, "Go wake Robin up."

Beast Boy nodded and sprinted off to the leader's room. Luckily he wasn't in bed yet and wasn't as angry as Cyborg had been when he opened the door.

"Robin, you gotta come to the med bay," said Beast Boy urgently.

"Why?" asked Robin, immediately leaving his room and walking towards the med bay with Beast Boy.

"Raven got really hurt and now she's not looking too good," said Beast Boy.

The two arrived and saw Cyborg looking in their blood reserves for such a situation where there was major blood loss. He finally found the right bag and quickly hooked an IV up to Raven. Robin couldn't believe the state Raven was in.

"Cyborg, what can we do?" asked Robin.

"We gotta get this shard of glass out of her before she bleeds to death," said Cyborg.

"What about all of her other cuts?" asked Beast Boy.

"We'll deal with those once I'm sure the glass didn't puncture any internal organs," said Cyborg.

"Someone should get Starfire and Terra," said Robin. "We may need the extra hands."

"Fine, Beast Boy, go get them," said Cyborg as he quickly sterilized his robotic hands and slipped gloves on.

"Why me?" asked Beast Boy.

"Just go!" said Cyborg, getting a better look at Ravens wound.

Beast Boy sighed and quickly ran down the hall again to get the two remaining Titans. Starfire seemed quite upset and flew as fast as she could to the med bay to help. Terra, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and doubted that it was anything all that serious. When she saw Raven lying there unconscious and slowly bleeding to death she knew that Raven had just taken this to a new level. Boy, Raven was good.

While Cyborg and Robin worked on repairing Ravens side the other three slowly stitched up the other deep cuts that were speckled about her body. Well, more like Starfire and Beast Boy had began giving her stitches while Terra just handed them supplies. She knew that Raven could heal herself, so this must have been for attention. Ooh, Raven was really good.

Finally, after about two hours, she was all stitched up. They moved her to a clean bed and hooked her up to many monitors to keep check of her vitals. Now that it was all done the five were exhausted and full of nothing but questions.

"Man, B, it's a good thing you found her when you did," said Cyborg as he cleaned himself up.

"I know," said Beast Boy, softly.

"Why would Raven not tell us that she was injured so badly?" asked Starfire.

"I want to know why she hasn't healed herself," said Robin. "This isn't like her at all."

"I talked to her earlier today and I saw she had a cut on her head," said Beast Boy. "I asked her why she hadn't healed it and she said she didn't have the strength."

"Why wouldn't she have strength?" asked Terra. "It's not like she does anything."

"Well, we'll have to ask her when she comes to," said Cyborg.

"What concerns me more are all of those old cuts and bruises," said Robin. "I mean, I've noticed that she's become a little sloppy in battle lately, but I always assumed she'd heal herself."

"It's her own fault she looks so beaten up," said Terra, crossing her arms. She had dedicating herself for the past few months to getting the Titans to forget about Raven and now suddenly she was all they cared about. This she could not allow. "She should know her limitations. And if she's working herself too hard then that's her fault. She should probably be more aware of her surroundings. I mean, you'd think by now she'd be smart enough to get out of the way before she gets hit."

"She's never really had a problem before," said Beast Boy, thinking. "Actually, she's only gotten sloppy these past few months."

"Look, can we just forget about her already?" asked Terra hotly. "She's obviously doing this for attention and you're all buying into it!"

The other four Titans looked at Terra silently for a few moments, stunned.

"Terra, do you honestly think that Raven's doin this for attention?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, I do," said Terra confidently.

"No, Raven would never allow herself to come so closely to death just for the attention," said Starfire, shaking her head. "She has said that she does not like attention."

"Yeah right," Terra scoffed. "Look, can we all go to bed now? Little miss skin and bones will still be here in the morning then you'll see that I'm right."

"That brings up another good point," said Robin. "Why's she so thin?"

Terra groaned and said, "Fine, whatever, I'm going to bed." And with that she left the med bay.

The other three Titans looked to Beast Boy, whom they expected to agree with Terra and follow her out. But he didn't. He watched her walk out and the doors close behind her. He turned and saw his other friends staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," all three said.

"You know, maybe Terra's right," Robin sighed. "Not completely right, but I think she may be on the right idea."

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire.

"We haven't been spending any time with her lately," said Robin. "I mean, think about it, when was the last time all six of us did something. I don't think we ever have. Ever since Terra came back Raven's actions and her attitude have changed dramatically. She may not have injured herself purposely, but she may have decided not to heal herself just to get some of our attention. That may be why she's also not eating."

"You know, that does make sense," said Cyborg.

"I agree," said Starfire, sadly. "I now believe Terra may be correct."

"Guys, I… I don't think Terra's right," said Beast Boy, almost disbelieving what he was saying.

"Why?" asked Cyborg.

"Raven wouldn't do something like this to herself just for attention," said Beast Boy. "Something's definitely wrong with her. And if she was purposely not healing herself, her body would have automatically started to heal itself when she passed out. But it didn't. That means she really mustn't have any strength left in her. I just want to know why."

"Well, let's go to bed and ask her in the morning," said Robin. "Cyborg, will she be alright?"

"She's pretty stable," said Cyborg. "So she should be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Cyborg.

"Oh, I hope Raven is better in the morning," said Starfire.

And with that the rest of the team left the med bay to go back to bed. They each had heavy hearts and the memories of seeing Raven near death were going to last within their minds for years to come.

And all Beast Boy could smell was blood. Ravens blood. He went into the bathroom and took a shower, but even that couldn't get rid of the smell. Her blood seemed to waft through the halls. He then went to her room and saw that her door had been left open. He looked inside and saw the blood still on her rug and on her bed. It lay outside of her door as well and leading all the way back to the common room. He couldn't take it.

He went to his room and shut the door, opening his window. He stuck his head out and breathed in the fresh, cool night air. He sighed and rested his arms on the windowsill, leaning himself out. It had been a very eventful day. That was for sure. But something stuck out in his mind.

When he had gone to kiss her to give her his energy she had stopped him, prevented him from doing it. Why was that? He knew it had to be something other than the fact that they were going to kiss. It was almost as if she was protecting him from something. What was she hiding now? And then she had told him that he would never understand. Understand what? He didn't know.

And then Terra thought she was doing it all for attention. And, at first, he had actually thought that maybe she was right. But then he thought about it and he realized that Raven wasn't like that. He had known her for years and she was never one to do anything irrational just for something like attention. Starfire was right, Raven didn't even like attention. Something else was going on. He just wanted to know what.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 9

The soft light of morning filled the med bay and caressed Ravens pale, injured body. Nothing had changed during the long night; her vitals were still stable and she was still unconscious. It wasn't long before Cyborg came in to make sure she was still alright. He changed her IV drip and even attempted to wake her up. But no matter how many times he said her name and asked her to come to, she didn't.

Robin came in just as Cyborg was finishing up. "Cyborg, how is she?" he asked.

"Everythin seems fine," said Cyborg.

"Has she woken up yet?" asked Robin.

"No, not yet," Cyborg sighed. "It may be a while."

"I can't believe I allowed this to happen," said Robin, scolding himself. "She was obviously crying out for help and I completely ignored her."

"Naw, man, it wasn't your fault," said Cyborg.

"Don't tell me that," said Robin. "I know it was."

"Well, it wasn't _just_ your fault," said Cyborg. "You'd think with five other people in the tower one of us would've noticed that she wasn't doin too well."

The doors to the med bay opened and a groggy Beast Boy dragged himself in. "Mornin dudes," he yawned. "She doing any better?"

"She's not doin any worse," said Cyborg. "We're just waitin for her to wake up at this point."

Beast Boy nodded and looked at Raven, who lay motionless in her bed. He had hopped the previous evening had just been some bad dream. But it hadn't. "Is she gonna wake up anytime soon?" he asked.

"I don't think so, B," said Cyborg.

"Well, I want someone watching her at all times until she does," said Robin. "We'll each take a turn every few hours."

"Hey, I'll take the first shift," said Cyborg. "Why don't y'all go get some breakfast?"

"Good idea," said Robin.

"Okay," said Beast Boy sadly and he followed Robin out of the med bay.

As the two walked down the hall Robin couldn't help but notice how quiet Beast Boy was being. "You okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I guess," said Beast Boy.

"You sure?" asked Robin.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"You know, it's okay to be worried about Raven," said Robin.

"I'm not worried about Raven," Beast Boy lied.

"Well, I am," said Robin.

Hearing Robin say this Beast Boy stopped in his tracks for a moment. He immediately caught back up to the team leader and asked, "You are?" Robin never admitted when something was bothering him, so to hear him say that he was worried made the situation that much more serious.

"Of course I am," said Robin. "Something's obviously wrong with her and I don't know what it is. Raven's always been very strong and very independent. So, of course, she would never say anything if she was in trouble. She would rather suffer or try to ease whatever pain she's going through in a quiet way that wouldn't draw any attention to her self. I think she's doing both."

"How do you think she's easing the pain then?" asked Beast Boy, curiously.

"Well, you saw all of those old cuts and scars on her body," Robin sighed. "I think she may…"

"No," said Beast Boy, cutting him off. "Raven, she… she wouldn't do something like that. She wouldn't cut herself on purpose."

"How do you know?" asked Robin.

"I don't," said Beast Boy. "But I've got this feeling that she didn't cause those scratches and cuts. If she wanted to relieve pain don't you think she would do some sort of meditation thing? She would never stoop to self mutilation."

"That's true," said Robin, thinking. Very rarely did Beast Boy bring up an interesting point that made Robin actually think. He sighed and said, "Well, we'll find out when she wakes up."

"I doubt she's gonna just tell us what's going on," said Beast Boy.

"That's also true," said Robin.

Hours passed and everyone was having their turn watching Raven. After Cyborg, Robin took his turn then Starfire. Now it was Beast Boy's turn then it would be Terra's. He sat next to her bed flipping through a comic book. Every once in a while he would glance over at her, sigh, then turn back to his comic.

All she could see was darkness, but in an instant light burst into her eyes. The pain of the light faded and soon images started form in her sight. Confusion overtook her and she wondered where she was. Was this how death was supposed to be? She could feel pain and in death one shouldn't be able to feel pain. That is, unless she was sent to hell, which she didn't doubt. But this couldn't have been hell. It was far too clean and white.

Just moving her eyes took complete concentration. She shifted them about and waited for her brain to start back up. She saw medical devices and monitors, an IV drip that led into her arm, and a young green man sitting next to her reading a comic book. Finally, all the pieces of her memory clicked back together and she was able to think a little more clearly.

But the reappearance of her memory did not comfort her and she grew panicked. Her heart raced as she realized that her friends must have seen the horrible state she was in. And that meant they would start questioning her. This, she could not allow. She had to get out of there. She sat straight up and felt a horrible pain rip through her side that had been stitched up. She cried out, but it didn't stop her.

Beast Boy jumped with surprise and nearly fell out of his chair. He watched as Raven clenched her teeth and winced with pain, tears escaping her eyes. "Raven," he said shocked that she was awake. Then he watched as she grabbed her IV and attempted to rip it out. "Raven!" he screamed and ran to her, grabbing her arms.

"Get away from me!" she ordered and tried to escape his grasp. But she was weak and powerless against him.

"What the heck are you doing?" he practically yelled as he held her down.

She didn't answer him; she just tried to sit up again. But it was a futile attempt. Her body fell back against the bed. The energy that had rebuilt itself while she was passed out was already spent. She looked away from him and felt more tears fall.

As quickly as he could, Beast Boy grabbed his communicator. "Hey, she's awake and you better get in here now!" he said.

"We're on our way," said Robin.

Beast Boy put his communicator back in his pocket and finally released Raven. She had closed her eyes and seemed to shrivel up within herself. He stood back for a moment tried to get his heart rate back to a normal pace. And as he did he saw that her side was bleeding. He quickly lifted her medical gown and saw the damage Raven had done.

"Darn it, you ripped your stitches," he scolded. "Now Cy's gonna have to redo them."

Raven slowly opened her eyes but still chose to look out the window rather than at Beast Boy. He, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of her. To see her like this scared him. And it wasn't even the condition of her body; it was that dead look in her eyes. They held nothing but pain, hopelessness, and sorrow.

The others came in and saw that Raven was awake and that she'd reopened her wound. Cyborg got to work stitching her back up while Beast Boy brought the others out in the hall to talk to them.

"Has she said anything?" asked Robin.

"Not really," said Beast Boy. "She woke up, flipped out, and tried to get out of bed. She was just about to rip her IV out when I stopped her."

"Oh, what is wrong with our friend?" pleaded Starfire.

"When is something _not_ wrong with her?" said Terra, crossing her arms. "Look, it's obvious that Raven's got some deep problems and I think we should consider getting some outside help."

"You mean getting a doctor to come see her?" asked Robin.

"No, I mean sending her out of here and into a real hospital," said Terra. "I doubt even Cyborg's certified to handle psychotics."

"She's not psychotic!" said Beast Boy.

"Wake up, Beast Boy!" said Terra, slapping him in the back of the head. "She's nuts! She needs real help before she hurts someone other than herself."

"I think Terra's right," said Robin. "There's nothing more we can do for her at this point. Outside help may be required."

"Look, she just woke up after nearly dying," said Beast Boy. "Of course she's going to be a little out of it. Let's just give her another day or two and see how she acts, okay?"

"Yes, I do not want to send Raven away," said Starfire.

Robin thought for a moment then said, "Alright, we'll give her another two days. She needs at least that long anyway to heal a little more. I wouldn't want to move her anywhere yet."

Just then Cyborg walked out of the med bay. "Well, she's re-stitched," said Cyborg. "And she's sedated."

"She didn't say anything, did she?" asked Robin.

"Not a word," Cyborg sighed. "She just laid there and let me do what I needed to do. Man, I know she's a little drugged, but I've never seen her this out of it."

"Alright, who's going to watch her?" asked Robin.

"I've still got another hour left in my shift," said Beast Boy. "I'll stay with her."

"Alright, and who's after Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"I am," Terra huffed.

"Okay, make sure you come back to the med bay in an hour so Beast Boy can leave," said Robin.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," said Terra, brushing him off and walking down the hall.

"So, she's still awake, right?" asked Beast Boy.

"Pretty sure," said Cyborg. "Good luck, man."

"And call us if anything comes up," said Robin.

"Don't worry, I will," said Beast Boy and he went back into the med bay.

He saw her lying still, as she had been doing before her outburst. He sighed and walked back over to her. She was looking straight up, her eyes half shut. If not for the monitors that said her heart was beating, he would have thought her to be dead. He put his chair close next to her bed and sat down.

"Okay, Raven, I know that you don't wanna talk and that you probably can't cuz you're all drugged up, but you can still hear and you're gonna listen," he said. "I don't know what's been going on with you lately but you gotta cut it out cuz Robin's gonna send you to a hospital. And not like a normal hospital, a hospital for people who are crazy cuz right now Robin thinks you're nuts. And so do the rest of us. So snap out of it and tell us what's going on with you."

Raven slowly blinked and that was the only movement she made. Oh, how she longed for death. For something, anything, to get her out of the horror her life had become. Why was there never a knight in shining armor ready to save her? Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? When the damsel is in distress someone is supposed to fight to save her. But no one would ever fight for her. No one would ever save her. When it came to Raven, a happy ending was out of the question.

And with those sad thoughts lingering in her mind, she closed her eyes and fell back into a deep, dark sleep. Beast Boy watched her fall asleep and sighed, running a hand through his short, grass green hair. Why was everything so complicated?


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 10

The hour passed and now it was Terra's turn to watch Raven. And she was less than thrilled. She entered the med bay and found Beast Boy up and stretching. She smiled when she saw him, as she always did.

"Hey BB," she said, practically skipping over to him.

"Hey," he said, tiredly.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"I guess," he shrugged. "I'm just worried about Raven."

At this Terra immediately frowned. "Well cut it out," she said, rather shortly. "Worrying about her isn't going to make her any less crazy."

"Terra, quiet down," said Beast Boy in a hushed voice, looking over at Raven. "She might hear you."

"Well, good," said Terra and she marched over to Ravens bed. "I know that you're just doing this for attention!"

Raven had been asleep, but was awaked by Terra's yelling. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the blond looming over her. A strong feeling of fear quickly consumed her.

"Oh, good, you're awake," said Terra. "Listen up, witch, you can cut yourself and act all dramatic all you want, but that doesn't mean we're gonna play into your game. You're hurting the entire team by acting so selfish and I'm not gonna let you do it anymore. So stop being such a little drama queen!"

While Terra yelled at the injured Raven, Beast Boy stood back in shock. Then he noticed Ravens monitors. Her heart was racing very fast. He looked at her and saw that she actually looked terrified. He had to stop this. He quickly went to Terra, grabbed her arm, and led her away from Raven.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, harshly.

"What?" she asked, just as harsh.

"Why are you yelling at her?" he asked.

"Because she deserves it," said Terra. "She needs to know that doing this sort of stuff isn't gonna get her the attention she wants."

"Yeah, well, you're scaring her," said Beast Boy.

"Good, it's about time someone put her in her place," said Terra. She then turned back to Raven and yelled, "Did you hear me? You're not gonna bully anyone around anymore!"

"Terra stop it!" he shouted at her. Then he grabbed her hand and led her to the doors. "Get out, I'm not gonna let you watch her."

"Then who's gonna watch her?" asked Terra, crossing her arms.

"I'll watch her," said Beast Boy. "Now get out of here."

"Oh no, you've watched her long enough," said Terra, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the med bay with her. "God, you're even starting to care about her!"

"So what if I am?" he said, pulling out of her grasp and backing away, back towards the med bay. "Is there something wrong with me caring about my injured teammate?"

"You're choosing to spend more time with a psychotic, attention stealing, witch than me!" she shouted. "Yes, there is something wrong with that!"

Beast Boy frowned and said, "Just go get Cyborg and he can watch her."

"Fine," said Terra and she left in a huff.

As soon as she was gone Beast Boy closed the med bay door and locked them. He didn't know why, but he did. Probably because the doors slid and he couldn't slam them in protest to show how upset he was. He turned back to Raven and saw that she was trying to sit up again. He groaned and ran back over to her.

"Please don't sit up," he said, gently holding her shoulders down. "You'll tear your stitches again."

"I have to get out here," she said, her voice soft and weak.

"No, you have to lie down and let your body heal," said Beast Boy.

Raven then summed up all of her strength and put her hand on Beast Boy's, causing him to jump. "Please, Beast Boy," she said in a tearful voice. "I have to get out of here. Please help me." Raven never thought she would have to plead for help, especially not from Beast Boy, but she was at the end of her rope. Terra was ready to finish her off. If she was going to survive she had to get out of there now.

Beast Boy saw how frightened and desperate Raven was and that actually scared him. "Why do you have to get out of here?" he asked.

Ravens eyes went wide, knowing she couldn't tell him. "I… I just need to get out of here," said Raven.

"Well I can't help you leave if you don't tell me why you want to go," said Beast Boy.

"You just… you wouldn't understand," she said, trying to sit up again. And, again, he stopped her.

"Why? Why wouldn't I understand?" he asked, once he put her down again. "You said that to me before and I want to know why? Please, tell me what's going on!"

"I can't," said Raven, exasperated already.

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy. "Because you think I'm not smart enough to understand? Because you think I'm too weak to actually help you? Because you just wanna stay all mysterious and creepy? What is it?"

"It's none of that," said Raven. "I just don't have enough strength to tell you all that you want to know, Beast Boy."

"But why don't you have any strength?" asked Beast Boy. "And why won't you let me give you some of mine?"

"I can't say why I have no strength," said Raven. "But the reason I can't have you give me your strength is because in the process you would see into my mind and I can't allow that."

"So… we would, like, have a bond?" asked Beast Boy. "Like you do with Robin?"

"Yes, only much stronger," said Raven. "And, I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to see the things I've seen."

"So, you're telling me that you'd rather die than let me see into your mind?" asked Beast Boy.

"Trust me Beast Boy… it's better this way," Raven said just before slipping out of consciousness again. All of the movement she had attempted had worn her out and the pain was unbearable.

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He hated seeing her like this. He felt so guilty for those past few months. He had ignored her and allowed Terra to make fun of her. Raven had saved his butt numerous times, far more times than he'd saved hers, and she never asked for a thank you. Friendship and care was all that she asked for in return. And he'd forgotten that.

Now she lay here battered, bruised, and a shadow of her once strong, mysterious self. She looked like she'd been through a war. And he knew she hadn't done this to herself. He just wished he knew who or what had been doing this to her. Who would be cruel enough to inflict injury on her every day? Who could actually hurt Raven to the point where she was like an injured animal, cowering when someone as harmless as Terra confronted her? Who?

It was then he made his decision. Darn the consequences and Ravens warnings, he was going to give her his strength. And if he could see into her mind then perhaps he could find out what was going on and who was doing this to her. This was the only way.

Just then he heard pounding on the med bay doors. "BB? It's Cy," said Cyborg's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Don't worry, I got everything under control in here," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, come out of there right now!" ordered Terra.

"Go away I said!" he shouted.

"B, come on man, open the door," said Cyborg.

"I said it's all under control," Beast Boy repeated. "I'm about to find out what's wrong with Raven."

"How?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, how?" asked Terra.

"None of your business; now go!" he said.

"Is she awake?" asked Cyborg. "Cuz if she is then I've got some questions too, regarding her pain."

"Who cares about her stupid pain?!" Terra snapped. "Beast Boy, unlock the door this instant!"

"You know, you're constant yelling isn't helping anyone!" said Beast Boy. "Please, just give me like five minutes, okay?"

"Fine, but that's all you're gettin," said Cyborg.

"No, come out!" said Terra.

"Come on, Terra, it's just five minutes," said Cyborg's fading voice as he walked down the hall.

"I don't care, I want him out of there," said Terra's voice, which was fading as well since Cyborg was dragging her off down the hall.

Beast Boy sighed, relieved that they were finally gone. He turned his attention back to Raven. She seemed almost at peace when she was asleep. He leaned in close and saw all of the scratches and cuts all over her still beautiful face, including the large healing gash on her forehead that they had stitched up. He looked at her lips slowly moved his own towards them.

As he did memories from only a few years back flooded his mind. How he had once longed to sneak a kiss from Raven. How he would feel himself blush when she would roll her eyes and give him the smallest hint of a smile. How his heart would flutter when he caught her meditating on the roof, when she thought no one was around. Yes, he had sincerely liked her. And, in all truth, to say that she still didn't hold a special place in his heart would have been a lie. And, at the moment, with the way Terra was behaving, he would rather share a kiss with her than with Terra.

And it was then that his lips met hers. A familiar shiver ran down his spine, but a different feeling consumed him. This felt nothing like the kisses he shared with Terra. Those were like static shocks, quick and exhilarating. This… this was a lasting feeling that coated him, making him feel warm all over. The warmth spread through him like hot chocolate through a winter chilled body. And he liked it.

But it was all stripped away in an instant when he felt his whole body go tingly and nearly numb. He found that he could not take his lips away from hers. No turning back now, he guessed. And then he found his vision fading away to black. And once the darkness took him he was met with a bright light that consumed him and made him feel cold. He felt as if he was tumbling, spiraling in a nothingness void. And as he went pulse after pulse of memories, feelings, thoughts, and emotions hit him. He then realized that he was no longer within himself; he was in Ravens mind. He was feeling what it was like to be Raven, completely and wholly.

He saw the horrors of her past, the guilt of being alive, the fear of what she could become, the knowledge of what people thought of her, and so much more he couldn't even separate them. Her memories bombarded him, filling him with flash after flash of emotion. He saw her life on Azarath, the devastation she had caused because of her father. He saw how it was to meet him and the other Titans through her eyes.

And for the first time ever he saw the fight between she and Terra, something none of the Titans had ever heard about. He felt the betrayal that Raven had felt. He heard the evil words Terra had said to her, and he felt that she meant every word. And the worst of it all was when he felt himself, since he was experiencing Ravens experiences, drowning in the mud; Terra smirking as he was sucked down.

Ravens memories continued to stream through him until they seemed emblazed within his soul. And all of the feelings, the emotions she kept locked away flooded into him until he felt like he was drowning. He felt how much she truly cared for the team and their well being. And he felt that she held a deep affection for him, like he had once had for her. And he felt the pain that came with that affection.

And then, he felt Ravens mind melting away and another infect him. That was what it felt like; an infection. New feelings overcame him and he didn't like it. Ravens mind had felt cool and soft; this one was burning hot and uncomfortable. The atmosphere was so different he wasn't sure if it could be real. Ravens mind poured out one message; selflessness. This one bombarded him with messages of selfishness and conceitedness.

It wasn't until the memories played out before him did he finally know who this mind belonged to. He saw the darkness of her soul and the horrors she was capable of. He saw the way she treated Raven and the pain she put her through, emotionally and physically. And as all of this came together, for the first time in Beast Boy's life, he could see everything as clear as day. There were no questions, no uncertainties. He knew the truth now. And he knew why that was Ravens biggest fear.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 11

Beast Boy felt as if a rope had been tied around his waist and he was being pulled back to his own body. The memories he had seen, the emotions he had felt, all went whipping past him so quickly he thought his own mind couldn't handle it. And in a flash of bright light and a rush of energy he found himself lying on his back on the floor of the med bay. His whole body was twitching and tears streamed down his eyes. He was gasping for air and his hands grabbed for anything to make sure he wasn't pulled back in.

Raven opened her eyes and jolted up in her bed. And there was no pain. She looked to her side and saw that she was healed completely. She looked at her legs, her arms, everything was healed. She felt better than ever. And that only meant one thing. She quickly looked over the side of her bed and her fears were confirmed.

The two made eye contact and for a moment just stared at each other. Then Raven quickly got out of her bed, not even realizing that she was only wearing a hospital gown and panties, and went to Beast Boy.

"You idiot," she said, making sure he was okay. She touched his face and looked into his eyes. It was not uncommon for the giver of the energy to go mad after entering the mind of another. "Why did you do that? I told you not to!"

"Y-you n-needed the en-energy," Beast Boy stuttered out. "Y-you w-were g-gonna d-die."

"So what?" she snapped, gingerly helping him sit up. She placed one of his arms around her neck and slowly got them both to their feet. "I was ready to die and it wouldn't have made a difference anyway." She took him over to a bed and helped him get on, raising the back so he could sit up.

"F-funny, y-you d-didn't sound l-like you were r-ready to d-die," Beast Boy smirked.

"Do you have any strength left?" she sighed.

"I d-don't think s-so," he said. "I g-gave it all t-to you. M-merry C-Christmas and h-happy b-birthday."

"Oh just shut up," she said, disgusted. "And relax; it'll help with the shaking. It's going to take an hour or so for your energy to rebuild itself."

"That's all?" he asked.

"We have a bond now, thanks to you," she said, not very happy about it. "My healing abilities have kicked back in and now that I'm strong you will grow strong, too. I can't believe you did that."

"I had to, Raven," he said. "I wasn't gonna let you die."

"No, I can't believe that you kissed me," she said. "You realize that when Terra finds out it'll be the end of me." It was then that Raven realized what she was wearing. She paled and grabbed a blanket from her bed, wrapping herself up in it. "By saving me you've condemned me."

Upon hearing Terra's name, Beast Boy's mind raced with all of the new information he had on her. "Raven, what I saw, is it all… true?" he asked, unable to look her in the eyes.

Raven looked away from him as well and held the blanket close to her. "Why didn't you listen to me?" she asked softly. "I told you I didn't want you to see what I've seen."

"But is it true?" he asked again.

She was quiet for a moment. "I shouldn't have to answer that, Beast Boy," she said.

"What about how you feel about me; is that true?" he asked. Raven felt her heart race and her cheeks slightly blush. "And what about what Terra did to you, and how you feel so guilty for being alive, and all of those feelings and the memories. Is it all true?"

Raven remained quiet. Beast Boy finally managed to look over at her. She was looking down at the floor, as if searching for an answer to all of her problems. He knew it was all true, but he found accepting it all to be harder than he thought. And he knew that Raven knew that, and that was what pained her. That even though he had seen everything he still couldn't accept it.

"I'm sorry," she said, breaking the silence.

"Sorry?" he asked, startled by her words. "What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I put you in the position you're in," she said. "This is what I've been trying my best to avoid this whole time and I've failed."

"Raven, none of this is your fault," said Beast Boy.

"Then whose fault is it?" she asked, slowly turning to him.

Beast Boy wanted to open his mouth and say whose fault all of this was, but he couldn't. It was all just too hard to believe. And the longer he stayed silent the sadder Ravens eyes became until she finally looked away.

"That's what I thought," she said and with that flew up through the ceiling, leaving Beast Boy all alone.

Just then he heard knocking on the med bay doors. "Alright, B, it's been five minutes," said Cyborg's voice.

"More like seven!" Terra added.

"Time to open up," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Well, there's a slight problem."

"Why? What's goin on?" asked Cyborg.

"Raven's gone and I can't unlock the doors," said Beast Boy.

"What? What happened?" asked Cyborg.

"What do you mean Raven's gone?" asked Terra.

"You'll have to override the locking system, Cy," said Beast Boy, impressed that he knew such big words.

He heard Cyborg let out an annoyed groan then said, "Alright, man, hold on."

"Beast Boy, why can't you unlock the doors?" asked Terra, growing nervous.

"Because I'm indispensable at the moment," said Beast Boy.

"Indispensable?" asked Terra, confused.

"I think he means indisposed," said Cyborg.

"Oh… and why are you indisposed?" asked Terra, growing more upset.

"I'll explain when you get in here," said Beast Boy, dreading the moment they actually got in and he'd have to tell them what had happened.

A few minutes later there was a click and the med bay doors slid right open. Terra ran in and gasped at seeing Beast Boy lying casually in a bed. Cyborg looked at Ravens bed, indeed, there was no Raven.

"What are you doing just lying there?" asked Terra, running over to him.

"Well I can't exactly move," said Beast Boy. "I don't have any energy left, but Raven said that I'd be fine in like an hour."

"Raven?!" said Terra. "She did this to you?"

"Where is she, B?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm not sure, she just flew up through the ceiling and disappeared," said Beast Boy. "But, before you freak out, let me explain…"

But Cyborg ignored him and grabbed his communicator. "Robin, we've got a problem," he said. "Raven drained BB of energy and took off."

"No! That's not what happened!" Beast Boy objected.

"She couldn't have gone far, I'll find her," said Terra, clenching her fists. "You see, Beast Boy? I told you she was crazy!"

"No, you guys have to listen to me!" said Beast Boy, growing desperate. "Raven didn't drain me; I gave my energy to her."

"You gave her your energy?" asked Cyborg. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" said Beast Boy.

"And how did you give her your energy?" asked Terra. "You didn't kiss her, did you?"

"So what if I did?" asked Beast Boy, who was sick of Terra's attitude. Not to mention the fact that he knew who she was now.

"You kissed her?!" Terra practically shrieked.

"I gave her my energy," said Beast Boy. "And it was through the lips. Is there a problem with that?"

If Terra had looked upset before she looked completely enraged now. She backed away from Beast Boy and headed for the doors.

"Terra, where're you goin?" asked Cyborg.

"To find Raven," she said as the doors closed behind her.

"Oh God, she's gonna kill her," said Beast Boy, struggling to get up again.

"B, man, ya gotta take it easy," said Cyborg. "You've got no strength."

"But Terra's gonna kill Raven!" said Beast Boy, still attempting to get up.

"No she isn't," said Cyborg. "Don't overreact."

"You don't understand, Cy!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "When I gave Raven my strength I saw into her mind. Terra's the one who's been hurting her this entire time. She's the reason Ravens been so close to death. And then I saw into Terra's mind too. And she'll kill her. She'll kill Raven!"

Just then the med bay doors opened and Robin and Starfire came in. "We just checked Raven's room and all of her stuff's gone," said Robin.

"She has runaway!" cried Starfire.

"We've gotta help her," said Beast Boy, nearly falling out of his bed. Cyborg luckily caught him and put him back in place.

"Right, Terra won't be able to find Raven alone," said Robin.

"Not Terra, Raven!" said Beast Boy. "We can't let Terra get to her."

"What? Why not?" asked Robin.

"Please, what is going on?" asked Starfire.

"I think we've got a problem," said Cyborg. "Beast Boy kissed Raven to give her his energy, Terra's found out, and now she's gone on a jealous rampage."

"And because I gave Raven my energy I can't move now," said Beast Boy. "Please, we gotta stop Terra before she kills her!"

"Alright, calm down," said Robin, taking his communicator out. He dialed in Terra's code and waited for her to pick up.

"What?" her voice snapped.

"Terra, where are you?" asked Robin.

"I'm about to go look for Raven in the city," she said. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, get back in here now so we can do this as a team," said Robin, not liking her tone.

"We'll only waste time!" said Terra. "She'll get away."

"No, she won't," said Robin. "Now get back in here."

"Listen, boy wonder, I've got a score to settle with a certain witch," Terra hissed. "And you just try to stop me!" And with that the connection went dead.

"Alright, maybe this is serious," said Robin, putting his communicator away.

"See? She's the crazy one, not Raven!" said Beast Boy. "Raven's seen into her mind and so have I. She's bad, really bad. You gotta believe me!"

"I believe you, Beast Boy," said Starfire, who looked to be on the verge of tears. "Raven told me that friend Terra was bad, but I did not believe her. Oh, why did I not listen?"

"Okay, everyone calm down!" said Cyborg, whose head was spinning from all of this new information.

"Cyborg's right," said Robin. "Beast Boy, do you know how long you'll be energy less?"

"Raven said it'd only be for like an hour," said Beast Boy.

"Alright, here's the plan," said Robin. "Star, you stay here with Beast Boy. When you're energy's back both of you go look for Raven. Cyborg, you and me will look for Terra and try to find her before she finds Raven. Let's go." And with that he and Cyborg ran out of the med bay.

Beast Boy sighed and fell back onto the bed. "I can't believe this is happening," he said.

"It is alright, Beast Boy," said Starfire, even though she was saying this more to make herself feel comfortable. "We shall find Terra and Raven before harm comes to them."

"I really hope so, Star," said Beast Boy. "I really hope so."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 12

Terra and Raven seemed to have dropped off of the face of the Earth. Cyborg and Robin tracked Terra's communicator, but she had discarded it into a trash can in the back of an alley. So they would have to find her by some other means. They looked around for any disturbed pavement or moved large rocks, but nothing could lead them to Terra.

Soon the hour was up and Beast Boy's strength had returned. He had never been so happy to move around again. He and Starfire quickly left the tower and split up to find Raven. Beast Boy just prayed that Terra hadn't found her first. In less than two hours his whole world had been turned upside down.

Beast Boy went deep within the city and went to all of Ravens favorite hang outs. At least, the ones she had been hanging out in last time he checked. It seemed forever since he had asked her how her day had been or if she was alright. How could he have been so cruel? And now he knew that Raven actually liked him and cared for him deeply. Seeing him with Terra had pained her so deeply. He knew that now. And it hurt to know how much he'd put her through.

"Star, any luck?" he asked into his communicator.

"I am sorry, but no," said Starfire. "And Robin says that he and Cyborg have not seen Terra."

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Okay, thanks Star. Let's keep looking."

"I agree," said Starfire and with that they both closed their communicators.

He leaned up against a building for a moment, just to catch his breath. He had been running and flying for a straight half hour now. He just wanted to find Raven, was that too much to ask for? He wanted to save her from being crushed by one of Terra's boulders. He knew she was strong again, but Terra could be rather overpowering and cruel. He just wasn't sure if Raven would be able to handle her.

And then he saw it; violet hair. His heart nearly stopped. He looked closer, just to make sure it wasn't just some rebelling teen that'd died their hair. He saw a blue cloak and very pale skin. It was Raven; it had to be. She was sitting at an outside café, sipping some tea; though she looked anything but relaxed.

"Raven!" he called out. He quickly dashed across the street, nearly getting run over in the process, and went to her. Raven's eyes went wide and she felt frozen upon seeing him. He quickly made it to her and smiled. "Oh my God, I'm so glad I found you."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's Terra, she's looking for you," said Beast Boy. "And she's not happy."

"Of course not!" said Raven. "Look, I just wanted to have one last cup of tea and then I'm leaving."

"But we don't want you to leave," said Beast Boy. "I told the others everything. And Terra disobeyed Robin's orders and even challenged him to stop her. We know the truth now and we'll keep you safe. I'll keep you safe."

"Beast Boy, I'll never be safe as long as she's around," said Raven, looking down. "She'll continue to lie and manipulate all of you until she finally kills me. She wants to replace me permanently and once she does she's going to go after someone else on the team; whoever knows that she's not as she appears."

"But we all know that now," said Beast Boy. "Please, don't leave. I promise; I'll keep you safe."

"And why would you want to keep me safe?" asked Raven with a sad, bitter laugh. "I'm snippy, crabby, and complicated, remember?" She took one last sip of her tea and stood up, grabbing her backpack that held her whole bedroom thanks to a spell. "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving now before anyone else can find me. All I ask is that you remember what you saw within my mind." She went to walk past him, but he stopped her.

"Please, just wait," he pleaded. Raven sigh impatiently and waited for what he had to say, though it looked like she would not wait very long. He sighed and said, "Alright, leave if you have to. But I want to have something cleared up first. I learned a lot when I saw your mind. And I know how you really feel about me. I know that you like me. And, the truth is, I've always felt an attraction to you. And when I kissed you to give you my energy I felt something. Something… I can't explain. And I'm not sure if what I felt was from the kiss or from your body getting ready to suck my energy."

"Beast Boy… I'm sure whatever you felt was just from the energy transferal," said Raven, again trying to get by him.

"How do you know?" he said, holding her back again. "How can you be sure that that's all it was?"

"Beast Boy, please don't," said Raven, looking down sadly. "Just forget about me, okay?" She looked up to him with sad, tear laced eyes. "If you go too deep into this you're just going to complicate things even mo-."

But she never had a chance to finish her sentence. Beast Boy quickly moved in completely and pressed his lips to hers. The table she had been sitting at was blasted right from its place and flew ten feet into the air before falling back to the ground. But it didn't stop him and he kissed her like he had always secretly wanted to. Raven resisted the first few seconds, but felt everything melt away as he deepened the kiss. And soon she had wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her.

He felt that warmth spread over him again and it was even greater this time. He held her close and refused to release her lips from his, except to take short inhales of breath so they wouldn't pass out. And that bond that they shared now connected them to make them feel as one. And now he knew that this had nothing to do with sharing energy. This was chemistry! This was meant to be.

Terra knew the Titans were looking for her, but that didn't stop her from looking for Raven; it just meant she had to be extra careful not to give her position away. She hadn't the slightest idea as to where Raven would go, but she wasn't going to let her get out of the city. She flew on a large rock slab above the city, looking for any sign of the witch.

After a while she landed and decided to walk, hoping that would help her to pick Raven out of crowds of people. She was going to make her pay for her resilience. Didn't she get it? The team didn't need her; they didn't even like her. Terra saw her as one of those people who knew too much for her own good. And then she had gone and made Beast Boy feel so bad for her that he kissed her. The thought sickened her and fueled her rage.

And it was as these thoughts raced through her mind that she turned a corner and came upon the most shocking sights of her young life. Twenty feet from where she stood she saw Raven and Beast Boy wrapped in each others' arms; in the deepest kiss she herself had ever seen. And, for a moment, she just stood there, dumbstruck. Then, once it had all sunk in, she felt her whole face heat up with anger.

And then, in one swift movement, she screamed sent the slab of rock right at them. They both turned just in time to see it, but only Raven was able to move quickly enough. She quickly pushed Beast Boy backwards and was hit with the full force of the rock.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed. He turned and saw Terra, absolutely enraged. "Terra, stop!" he yelled at her in a pleading tone. But she chose not to hear him and she advanced on Raven, who lay on the ground.

Raven knew she wouldn't go very long without feeling pain. And, sure enough, she was already aching with it. As soon as the rock had hit her she fell to the pavement and rolled to a stop. She lay still for a moment, but, as fast as she could, she got back up. She looked around, since she was feeling a bit discombobulated, and found Terra ready to attack her again.

"Who do you think you are?" Terra screamed at her. "Kissing _my_ boyfriend? He doesn't like you, Raven! No one likes you!"

"Terra, please, don't," said Raven, limping a bit as she backed away. "I promise I'm leaving the city for good right now. I swear."

"That's not good enough," said Terra, her eyes glowing yellow.

Suddenly pieces of pavement broke free from the road and went flying at Raven. She quickly put up an energy shield and was protected. She was so happy to have her powers back at last. Now she at least stood a chance.

Beast Boy quickly took his communicator out and contacted the others. "Guys, I've found Raven and Terra's found us," he said urgently. "You better get here quick!"

"We're on our way," said Robin.

Beast Boy threw his communicator back in his belt and ran to Terra. "Terra, please, leave her alone," he begged.

She gave him a good punch in the cheek and sent him to the ground. "Stay out of this, Beast Boy," she said, her eyes still glowing. And with that she sent another barrage of rocks at Raven, who kept her shield up.

As soon as the last rock hit the shield Raven reached out with her powers and tried to grab Terra. And, for the first time in a long while, luck was on her side and she grabbed her. Terra gasped and felt the dark energy bind her tightly.

"I don't want to fight you," said Raven. "Like I said, I just want to leave."

"You've done far too much for me to just let you leave," said Terra and the ground beneath Raven crumbled.

She would have fallen, if not for the fact that she could levitate. She flew to a safer place and touched down. And as she did her hold on Terra broke. It was just enough time for Terra to grab two very large pieces of the road and sent them at her. Unfortunately, Raven only saw one and jumped out of its way. The second one caught her off guard and she was hit again, sending her to the road. And there she lay, unconscious.

Terra smiled proudly at the sight of Raven being down again. But she felt someone tackle her and she was down too. She looked up and saw that Beast Boy was pinning her down.

"Beast Boy, get off!" she screamed.

"No!" he yelled at her. "You've gone crazy, Terra!"

"I said get off!" she screeched and her eyes turned yellow again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Beast Boy saw a bunch of rocks come flying at him. He quickly rolled out of the way, taking Terra with him. Once he was clear of the rocks he regained his position on top of her.

"Terra, you've gotta stop this!" said Beast Boy. "Raven didn't do anything wrong, you're just looking for a reason to hurt her. Why is that? Why did you change? You were so nice when you thought you were Teresa. As soon as you got your memories and powers back you went bad again. I know cuz I've seen your mind. Why are you doing this? Why?"

Raven lay on her back on the road, the aftershock of being hit still coursing through her veins. And as she lay there she heard Beast Boy ranting and raving at Terra. But as she listened to him something clicked in her mind. Beast Boy was right. When Terra thought she was Teresa she was nice and innocent. Raven hadn't sensed anything dark about her. Sure, she still hadn't liked her, but that was because she had Beast Boy.

"Her powers," Raven said to herself. "They're what's doing this to her." She gritted her teeth, pushed through the pain, and sat up. She looked around and saw Terra finally push Beast Boy off of her and she sat up. The two made eye contact and Terra smiled. This was it. Raven could see the other three Titans arriving in the distance. They wouldn't get there in time. "I have no choice," she said to herself as she slowly stood up. "This'll end it, once and for all."

Terra smirked at seeing the injured Raven. This was it. This was going to be the final blow. This would get rid of Raven once and for all. She concentrated and with all of her might lifted what was left of the road, broke it up, and sent it all at Raven.

Raven watched as the lethal wave of stone, cement, and rock came charging at her. And in those moments she felt time around her slow down. She saw the eyes of her three teammates, who had finally arrived on the scene, grow wide and they each yelled out. She looked over at Beast Boy who was screaming for Terra to stop and trying to restrain her again, even though it was too late. And she saw the wild look on Terra's face, her eyes glowing that blinding, evil yellow. This was it.

Raven lifted her arms so that they were straight ahead of her and got prepared for the impact of Terra's wrath. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she cried out. And just as the wave of pavement hit her there came a blinding white light that absorbed both Raven and Terra.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 13

The blinding light faded away and the four Titans looked upon the scene. Terra lay on the ground, looking to have been knocked out. They then looked to where Raven had been standing, fearful of what they may see. And they did see something shocking, but it was nothing any of them could have ever imagined. Raven stood, her arms still stretched out in front of her and her cloak bellowing behind her, but in stone.

"What… what happened?" asked Cyborg in shock.

"I… I don't know," said Beast Boy. He ran past Terra, who still lay on the ground, to Raven. He saw that his eyes hadn't been playing a trick on him. Raven was stone now, just as Terra had been. And he saw the remnants of two tears that had fallen from her eyes. Shock consumed him and he fell to his knees, bowed his head, and began to cry angrily.

Terra's eyes slowly opened and the world seemed to be spinning around her. As they focused she saw Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire standing above her. She felt very confused and didn't like the looks they were giving her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, Terra, why?" said Starfire, shaking her head.

"Why what?" asked Terra, confused.

Robin grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "Are you happy now?" he asked, pointing at the stone Raven. "Look what you've done!"

Terra looked and saw Beast Boy kneeling before what looked like a statue of Raven. Then, her memory finally kicked in and she gasped. "No, I didn't do that," she said.

"We saw you do it!" said Cyborg.

"No, I didn't turn Raven to stone," said Terra. "She did it."

Beast Boy got back to his feet and marched over to Terra and the other Titans. "How can you say that?!" he screamed at her. "You turned her into stone and you're blaming her for it? You _are_ insane!"

"No! Please, listen," Terra begged. "Yes, my powers did it, but I didn't do it."

"Start explaining," Robin ordered.

"My powers had a control of me," she said. "They made me evil. They made me crave power and act the way I acted. And Raven saw that. She… she absorbed all of my powers, took them from me. I'm normal now. I'm free. Oh my God, I'm finally free!"

"And how do you know all of this?" asked Robin.

"Raven, she… she spoke to me," said Terra, recalling the moments within the blinding light. "She explained to me that she'd figured out the connection between my actions and my powers. Then she said that she was taking my powers away from me completely and absorbing them into herself. To save me." Terra looked to the stone Raven and tears filled her eyes. "She saved me."

"But, how do we get Raven out of the stone?" asked Starfire frantically. "She can not be a statue permanently!"

"We could never find a way to get Terra out when she was stone," said Cyborg. "It's the same situation here."

"No, we've gotta get her out of there!" yelled Beast Boy. Just behind him the same table that Ravens powers had launched before jumped again. They all looked confused for a moment, but there was far too much going on for them to worry about a jumping table.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy, we'll figure something out," said Robin.

They moved Raven back to the tower and placed her in her room, not knowing where else to put her. They had Terra tell them everything that had happened again and then had to decide her fate. She was powerless now and therefore couldn't be a Titan anymore. And she had attempted to kill Raven; that couldn't be overlooked even if it had been caused by her powers.

"I can't really explain it," said Terra, who was sitting at the table with the others standing around her. "It was like, having that power within me made me into a different person. I felt like I was invincible. But now that they're gone I feel… normal again. I can't tell you how sorry I am for the way I acted. I just couldn't help myself. Those powers… they made me into a different person."

"Well, it all does make sense," said Robin. He sighed and ran a hand through his perfectly quaffed hair. "I can't believe this has happened."

"What are we to do?" asked Starfire, whipping her eyes again.

"What can we do?" said Cyborg in a defeated tone. "We've been through all of this before. The closest we ever came to getting Terra free from stone was because of the spells Raven performed."

"Well we can't just give up!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Suddenly a cup in the kitchen shattered, causing them all to jump.

"Alright, everyone calm down!" said Robin. "We're not going to give up. We didn't give up on Terra and we're certainly not going to give up on Raven."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Terra.

"You've already done enough," said Beast Boy, storming out of the room, but not before the lights in the tower flickered for a moment.

"Beast Boy," said Terra, standing up to go after him, but Cyborg stopped her.

"Let him go," said Cyborg. "He needs to be alone."

"But I don't want him to be angry with me," said Terra. "I mean, all of the things I did, they weren't me. I swear!"

"We know," said Robin. "And we believe you. That's why I'm not sending you to jail."

"You're not?" asked Terra, who had never considered the fact that they could send her to jail.

"No, I'm not," said Robin. "You're going back to your foster family, you're going back to school, and you're going to do one hundred hours of community service. I just hope, for your sake, this run of evil behavior is over."

"It is," said Terra. "As long as I don't have my powers, it is."

"So, Terra shall be leaving us again?" asked Starfire.

"Don't worry Star, this is the last time," said Robin. "Terra, I'm placing you in your room for the rest of the night. I suggest you pack while in there. Tomorrow we'll bring you back to your foster family."

"Okay," said Terra sadly as Robin escorted her out of the common room.

Now only Cyborg and Starfire were left. Suddenly Starfire burst into tears again, startling Cyborg.

"What? What is it now?" he asked.

"We have lost two Titans!" wept Starfire. "And now I am the only girl left!"

"Awe, come on, Star," said Cyborg, getting her three boxes of tissues as quickly as he could. "It's not that bad."

"But who will accompany me to the mall of shopping to try on clothes for only the purpose of fun?" she cried. "And who will I practice meditating with? And who will I talk to about boys? And who will I practice the braiding on?"

"Don't worry, Star, this won't be forever," said Cyborg in a comforting voice. "And, until then, you can just use Robin. He is your boyfriend, after all."

Beast Boy sat in Ravens room, his back against her door and his head buried in his knees. Once in a while he would look up, but to see her in this form caused a horrible pain in his chest. This was how it felt when Terra had sacrificed herself, but this was even worse.

"Why did you do it?" he asked her. "Why? You didn't have to take her powers. You could have told us it was her powers that were making her crazy and we could have found another way. You didn't have to do this."

Suddenly the books on one of her bookshelves exploded from their place and nearly hit him.

"And what the heck is going on?!" he cried out, only to cause another shelf to empty its books. "Okay, something really weird is going on. I think I need help."

He jumped to his feet and went to find Robin. Turns out, Robin was coming to check up on him and was standing right outside of Ravens door. Beast Boy nearly ran into him, but instead let out a shocked yelp.

"Beast Boy, you okay?" asked Robin.

"Yes, well no, I mean, I need help," he said.

"What's going on?" asked Robin upon entering the room.

"Okay, things keep like exploding and jumping around," said Beast Boy.

"You mean the cup in the kitchen?" asked Robin.

"That, and the lights and that table back at the café and then twice all of the books on Ravens shelves have come flying out at me," said Beast Boy. "I mean, this stuff only happens when Raven's upset."

Robin thought for a moment then something clicked. "Beast Boy, when you gave Raven your energy, did anything odd happen?" he asked.

"Ugh, don't get me started on that," said Beast Boy.

"Well, did Raven say that you two would have a special connection now or anything?" asked Robin.

"Well, she did say that we would have a really strong bond now," said Beast Boy, thinking. "Even stronger than the one you two share."

"Beast Boy, can you try something for me?" asked Robin.

"Uh, sure I guess," said Beast Boy, shrugging.

"You know those magic words Raven says?" said Robin.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, wondering where the heck Robin was going with this.

"I want you to say them and try to move one of those books on the ground," said Robin, pointing to the pile of books.

Beast Boy stared at him for a moment like he was crazy. "Robin, are you feeling alright?"

"Just try it, please?" said Robin.

"Uh, fine," said Beast Boy. "But I don't know what the point of this is, other than making me miss Raven more." Beast Boy looked at the books and singled one out. He put his hand out towards it, trying to do what he thought Raven would do. "Azarath metrion zinthos," he said, unsurely.

And, to his shock, the book became encased in dark energy and lifted off of the ground. He let out a scream and the book fell, but Ravens entire library exploded off of the wall and fell to the floor as well. He covered his mouth and looked to Robin with wide eyes.

"Wow, guess your bond with Raven _is_ stronger than mine," said Robin with a smirk.

"How… how did I do that?" Beast Boy peeped.

"Somehow, when you gave Raven your energy some of her powers must have gotten transferred into you to create the bond. And if you have some of Ravens powers then we may just have a way to bring her back."

"How?" asked Beast Boy.

"You'll have to look for the right spell, I guess," said Robin.

"You mean that it's up to me to save her?!" he exclaimed, making one of her books to explode, causing pages to fly around.

"Beast Boy, you've got to calm down," said Robin. "We need these books. And it's not all up to you, so don't worry. We're all in this together. Look, why don't you try to get your mind off of Raven for a little while, just to calm down?"

"Okay," said Beast Boy, who looked a bit overwhelmed.

Robin put an arm around his teammate and led him out of Ravens room. Once they were through he locked her door and the two headed down the hall. As they walked Starfire's door suddenly flew open and she grabbed onto Robin.

"Oh Robin!" she exclaimed. "Cyborg has said that I may use you for when I need to have the girl time and I am in need of it now, so please come in!" And with a slight scream Robin was yanked into his girlfriend's room.

Beast Boy stood there for a second, a bit in shock, then smirked and continued on down the hall. He decided he might as well go get something to eat and then go to bed. He had had a very exhausting day, after all.

Just as he passed Terra's room her door slid open. "Beast Boy?" said a quiet voice.

He stopped, but did not turn back to her. "What?" he asked.

"I… I just want you to know that… I really hope you can turn Raven back," said Terra. "When I saw you two together the reason I got so mad was because… the way you held her and the way you kissed her… you were never like that with me. So, I think that maybe… you two were meant to be together. And it would be a shame if she was stuck in stone for forever."

Beast Boy was quiet for a moment. "Thanks, Terra," he said softly and then continued down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 14

The next day Terra was gone, back with her foster family. Things in the tower had finally calmed down, though it was anything but normal. It was very quiet. This was mostly because Beast Boy was no longer his happy, overactive self. He was sad and depressed. He also had to stay calm, thanks to Ravens powers that now coursed through his body.

It was late and the three hadn't seen Beast Boy all day. Starfire volunteered to see if he was alright. She slowly opened Ravens door, not knowing what she would find. She found that he was fast asleep at Ravens feet, using an open book as a pillow. She sighed and grabbed a blanket, gently laying it on his sleeping form. He curled up gave a slight moan. She silently exited the room and closed the door. Seeing her friend so unlike himself was quite upsetting to her.

"What's he up to?" asked Robin as she returned.

"He is asleep," said Starfire. "I believe he has not gotten any sleep since it happened. It is all very sad. Beast Boy discovers his feelings for Raven and she is turned into a statue." Beast Boy had had to reveal to his friends that he and Raven had kissed and actually felt strongly for one another. The whole situation was complicated and took a while to be explained.

"Well, hopefully we can find someway to get her turned back to normal," said Cyborg. "Though I'm not sure how we'll do that."

Beast Boy groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He felt slightly confused and his neck hurt horribly. He sat up and rubbed the stiffness in his neck, looking around. He saw that he was in Ravens room. He looked up and saw Ravens statue form. He sighed. It hadn't all been a dream.

He stood up and stretched, trying to shake the sleep out of his system. So much had happened. His body was still exhausted from it all. His entire world had been turned upside down. And it was all his fault. Why couldn't he have just forgotten about Terra and gotten on with his life? If he had just left her be when she had amnesia this never would have happened.

He went close to Raven and examined her face. He could see the fine detail in the stone, revealing every beautiful feature. He saw the scratches she'd received during the battle that were now indents in the stone. He looked into her eyes and even though they were now stone he could still see the strength and the pain that they held. He couldn't get the image of seeing those two tears drip down from them out of his head.

"I'm so sorry, Rae," said Beast Boy, fighting back the tears. "I was so blind. I should have seen that you weren't okay. I should have seen that Terra was being cruel to you. I should have seen how much pain you were in. But I didn't and now you're… you're… stone. And I don't know how to turn you back. But I'm not gonna give up on you. I promise, I'm never gonna give up on you."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He let his hand drop back to his side and looked around. It was so odd to be in Ravens room, knowing that she didn't want anyone in there… ever. This was because she knew that if anyone went in her room they'd discover who she was, her past, her lineage. But even after it all came out in the open she still refused anyone entrance.

As his eyes scanned the room something caught his eye. Her mirror. He went over to it and picked it up. He remembered what had happened the last time he did this, but he wasn't afraid. Actually, he wanted to get sucked in.

"If I go inside her mind then I can ask her how to bring her back from stone," he said to himself, the idea forming as he spoke. "Ugh, why didn't I think of this before? Okay, suck me in." He held the mirror an arms length away and closed his eyes, waiting to be sucked in. But he was not. He opened one eye, and then the other. "Aw, come on!" he said, shaking it around. "You pulled me in last time. How does this darn thing work?" He thought for a few moments then decided to try something. "It's worth a shot. Azarath metrion zinthos."

The mirrors reflective surface faded and became black. Before he knew it he was pulled in, not by a claw this time thank goodness. He felt himself falling and looked below. He saw a small island made of stone in the middle of a starry sky. He dropped onto it and luckily stuck the landing so he didn't fall over. He stood up and looked around.

"Raven?" he called out, his voice echoing in the never ending space.

He heard rocks moving about and turned to see that large chunks of granite were forming a path. He quickly headed down it, continuing to call out her name. He saw no sign of life, just the stone path. But he wasn't going to give up. She must have been somewhere. If she wasn't, he wouldn't have been able to enter her mind.

After what seemed many hours, though it'd only been minutes, the path ended at a portal that he'd seen a few times before when he'd come into her mind last time. He stepped through and found himself standing in a stone room, lit with candles. It actually looked like library. There were stone shelves full of hundreds of books and scrolls. Not exactly what he expected, but seeing this filled his heart with hope.

"Raven?" he called out.

"She's not here," said a calm voice.

Beast Boy turned and saw someone sitting with a book held high, covering their face. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Me?" she said, lowering her book. She looked exactly like Raven, only she had a yellow cloak and glasses. "I'm the embodiment of Ravens knowledge."

"Ah, well, that would explain the books," said Beast Boy looking around. "So, you know that you're not Raven? Then how come the others think they're Raven?"

"They, or rather we, are Raven," said the yellow cloaked Raven. "We're each a part of her. The reason I know I'm not the actual Raven is because, like I said, I am her knowledge, her intelligence. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "I'm not that dense."

"I know," said the yellow cloaked Raven.

"So, where can I find the actual Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"She's in the center of her mind," she said.

"Well, while I'm here, can you help me?" asked Beast Boy.

"Depends," she said. "What is it that you need?"

"I need to know how to turn Raven back," he said.

"From stone?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy.

"She can't be," said the yellow cloaked Raven who then raised her book back up and continued to read.

"What do you mean she can't be?" he asked. "There's gotta be a way!"

"Of course there's a way," she said, rolling her eyes. "But she doesn't want to be, therefore, she can not be turned back."

"She doesn't want to be turned back?" asked Beast Boy. "Why not?! Where is she, I've gotta talk to her."

"I already told you that she's at the center of her mind," she said.

"I know, but where is that?" he asked, growing aggravated.

The yellow cloaked Raven sighed and put her book back down. "Come on, I'll show you," she said, standing up. "Though I know she's not going to be happy about it."

She led him out of her library and onto another long stone path. As they walked they were silent. Beast Boy wasn't sure what to say to her and it looked as if she wasn't interested in talking anyway.

After a while Beast Boy could see the path's ending and another portal. Upon reaching it, the yellow cloaked Raven stopped and turned to him.

"Well, here you are," she said. "You should be able to see her on the other side."

"Thanks," said Beast Boy. He went to step through, but Ravens knowledge stopped him.

"Before you go, let me tell you this," she said. "Our powers are controlled by emotions. The more felt, the more energy released. The more energy released, the more power you have to work with. But certain feelings will always give off more power than others and can even do what seems impossible. You see, sometimes, all one can do is feel."

Beast Boy watched her walk away and then turned back to the portal. He sighed and stepped through. Once he was on the other side he looked around and saw that it was the same rocky terrain he'd seen before when they'd battled her 'father', or rather her rage full side.

"Raven?" he called out.

"Beast Boy?" he heard.

He turned his head and saw her standing a few feet away from him. For a few seconds they just stood there, silently regarding each other. Then Beast Boy leapt and wrapped his arms around her.

"Raven! You're okay!" he cried out.

"Beast Boy, let go of me!" she said.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he said, holding her tighter. "I thought you were gonna be stuck as a statue forever."

"Beast Boy, get off!" she ordered and pushed him off of her. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to turn you back," he said. "Aren't… Aren't you glad to see me?" He couldn't understand why she was being so short with him. He thought she'd run into his arms upon seeing him. She did… love him, right? He was pretty sure she did.

"You shouldn't be here," she said plainly, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked. "Don't you wanna be alive again? I mean, I know you're alive, but you're not… living. You know what I mean. Don't you wanna be not a statue anymore?"

"Yes, I want to be a statue," she said. "Now get out of here."

"What are you talking about?!" he said. "Rae, I'm not gonna let you remain like this."

"Why not?" she asked. "This is the ideal solution to everyone's problems. Terra no longer has her powers to corrupt her mind, you and she can be together, and as long as I'm stone I'll never have to worry about my father influencing and using me again. Everybody wins, don't you see?"

"Everybody wins?" said Beast Boy, shocked. "Do you really wanna spend the rest of eternity as a stone statue? Is this really winning for you? Well, this certainly isn't a winning situation for me! I don't care if Terra doesn't have her powers anymore, I don't wanna be with her. I wanna be with you!" And with that he wrapped his arms around her again. "Please, tell me how to fix this. Tell me how to turn you back."

Raven bowed her head and allowed him to hold her. She never thought she'd feel his touch again, so she savored the feeling and the moment. She knew it was going to be hard for him at first, but he'd get over her and go back to Terra. They were meant to be together and she was meant to be alone, trapped in stone so that Trigon the Terrible could never threaten the Earth again.

"Beast Boy, this is how it has to be," she said at last. "Please, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"No!" he said, holding her as tightly as he could. "I won't let you do this to yourself, to the team, to me." He closed his eyes, releasing tears of frustration. "I love you."

Raven felt her heart jump, but at the same time a horrible pain filled her. This was what she had longed to hear. But it was too late now. There was no going back.

"Beast Boy…" she began.

"Don't you love me too, Rae?" he asked, holding her at arms length. Now she could see the tears in his eyes. "Don't you love me too?"

Seeing him this upset, she couldn't help but feel his pain. He looked deep into her eyes and held her gaze, pouring his very soul into her. She knew what he was doing and he was close to succeeding. He was trying to break her, make her see that this wasn't how it should be.

"Beast Boy…" she whispered and then cupped his face and gently kissed him. She let it linger for a few seconds and then pulled away. She looked into his eyes, her own now tearing up, and said, "I'm sorry." And with that she pushed him away and with the held of her powers sent him flying backwards all the way to the largest portal that led out of her mind.

"No!" he screamed as he watched Raven shrink away as he went flying backwards. And, before he knew it, he felt himself pass through a rush of energy and end up standing in her room, her mirror in his hand. And, to his horror, he watched as the glass of the mirror shatter. There was no going back.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 15

"It's not fair!" he screamed and threw another one of Ravens little statues against the wall, breaking it. "Why?! What did I do to deserve this?!" He pushed all of the books on one of her bookshelves off and onto the floor. Black energy was seeping out of him and everything else in her room was exploding or shattering or being thrown against the walls.

Ravens door flew open and there stood Robin. "Beast Boy, what's going on?" he asked. He barely got to finish the sentence when Ravens globe nearly took out his head. He ducked out of the way as it flew out of the door and smashed against the corridor wall. "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy stopped trashing her room and just stood there, his back to Robin, breathing heavily; his fists clenched. He then fell to his knees and bowed his head down. He slammed his fists a few times and then covered his head with his hands.

Robin took this opportunity to walk over to him. "Beast Boy, what happened?" asked Robin in a calm voice. He wasn't going to yell at him for nearly taking his head out with the globe.

"She's not coming back," he said in a tearful voice.

"What?" asked Robin.

"Raven," said Beast Boy. "I went inside her mind… and she doesn't wanna come back. She wants to be stuck in stone. She said that this was how it was suppose to be. And she broke her mirror so I can't get back in. There's nothing more I can do."

"Beast Boy, you can't give up," said Robin, getting down on one knee and putting a hand on his teammate's back. "Just because she's being stubborn doesn't mean we can't keep trying."

"What's the point?" asked Beast Boy, defeated. "This is what she wants. She wants to be a statue so her father can never control her again and she said that this way Terra and I can be together."

"She does know that you don't care for Terra anymore, right?" said Robin.

"She wouldn't listen to me," said Beast Boy. "I told her I loved her but it didn't change anything. I guess it was too little too late."

"Why don't you get some fresh air," suggested Robin. "You need to clear your mind and calm down."

"Now I know how Raven feels when people told her to calm down," he said, bitterly. "You don't care how I'm feeling you just don't want me to make anything explode." With that he stood up and exited the room.

For a while he sat on the edge of the roof, looking off into the horizon. He had never felt so alone before. Whenever he'd felt like this Raven had always been there to give him some encouraging words. She'd tell him that things weren't as bad as they seemed or that soon things would get better. But she wasn't here now. She'd never be here again.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked himself. "The only one who can turn Raven back is Raven herself. How can I convince her to turn back if I can never talk to her again? Why did she have to break her mirror? Why couldn't her intelligence have given me something useful instead of telling me stuff I already knew? All one can do is feel? What's that supposed to mean?!" He sighed. "Maybe… maybe she's right. Maybe it is meant to be this way."

He looked down and watched the water crash upon the island's shore. The yellow Raven's words echoed through his mind. Why did she bother to tell him that? It meant nothing. He thought Ravens intelligence would be more… intelligent.

"All one can do is feel," he said to himself. "All one can do is feel. All one can do…"

Then it felt as if something clicked in his brain. He got it. He understood. He jumped to his feet and ran inside as fast as he could. He got to Ravens room, closed the door, and stood in front of her statued form.

"Alright, Raven, I understand now," he began. "Your powers are controlled by emotions. The more felt, the more energy released. The more energy released, the more power you have to work with. But certain feelings will always give off more power than others and can even do what seems impossible. Right now, your powers course through my body. Whenever I feel I release uncontrolled energy, power. And I'm supposed to be like you and make sure to not feel anything so I don't release too much power." He clenched his fists and suddenly his whole being was enveloped in white energy. "But sometimes, Raven, all one can do is feel. And that's just what I'm gonna do."

He closed his eyes and searched deep into his soul for the one feeling that he knew was stronger than any other. Love. He found the love he felt for her and he let it consume him totally and completely. Bright white energy seeped from him and spread through the entire room, soaking and purifying everything, including Ravens statue. And as he released the energy he just kept thinking the same thing over and over. "I love you… I love you… I love you…"

Tears streamed down his face and with one finally push the strongest surge of power he could create burst from him. He immediately felt completely drained and fell to his hands and knees. He felt dizzy, exhausted, and an odd sense of release. He lifted his head shakily to look at Ravens statue. It was glowing, pulsing with his white energy. And he watched as her stone surface softened and color returned to her hair and cloak.

Raven wavered and then folded over onto the floor. Beast Boy watched in horror and crawled over to her. And then he saw her chest rise and fall as she began to breathe. He lay next to her and placed his hand on her cheek, still cold from being in stone for so long.

"Raven?" he said softly, still quite drained from what he'd done. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and met his.

"B-Beast Boy?" she said weakly.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"H-How… H-How did y-you… release m-me?" she asked, shaking from being cold and in shock.

"I figured out the one thing that could over power any spell," he said, running his thumb over her cheek bone and holding her face affectionately. "Love."

"Beast Boy," she said and reached out for him. He took her in his arms and held her as tightly as his tired, strength less body could. "I love you."

"I know," he whispered. "I know." And with that they closed their eyes and both passed out.

Robin hadn't seen Beast Boy in a while and was getting worried. He had checked the roof, where he'd seen him go off to, but found he wasn't there. He then went to his room, but again it was Beast Boy less. He began to search everywhere within the tower that he knew to be one of Beast Boy's special 'alone time' places. Various cabinets and air vents that only small creatures could fit into; all empty.

"Are you sure you didn't see him pass through here?" Robin asked Starfire and Cyborg in the common room.

"I am most certain," said Starfire.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him," said Cyborg.

"Where the heck could he be?" asked Robin.

"You did check Ravens room, yes?" asked Starfire.

"That's the one place he's supposed to not be in," said Robin. "He's supposed to be clearing his mind."

"Well maybe he did and he went back in," said Cyborg.

"Argh, I'm going to drag him out of there if he is," Robin said in a frustrated tone.

The three exited the common room and walked the halls to Ravens room. Sure enough, the door was closed and that meant he must have been in there. Robin walked up to it and knocked.

"Beast Boy, are you in there?" he asked. He got no response.

"Perhaps we were wrong?" said Starfire.

"Yo, B, ya in there?" asked Cyborg, knocking a little harder than Robin had. Again, they heard nothing.

"Maybe he has left the tower," suggested Starfire.

"Well, maybe we should check inside," said Cyborg. "He could've fallen asleep again."

He slid the door open and the three were met with a very unlikely sight. There lay Beast Boy _and_ Raven, unconscious on the floor. They quickly rushed in and did their best to revive the two. They groggily came to and were brought to the med bay for surveillance.

"Dudes, I'm fine!" said Beast Boy rather weakly, trying to sit up in his bed.

"You are very weak," said Starfire. "Please, lie and regain your strength."

"Can't I do that in my own bed?" he asked.

"Don't you want to be near Raven?" asked Robin. Raven lay in the bed next to him and was recovering her energy by sleeping in a trance.

"Well, yeah, but I don't like it in here," said Beast Boy. "Take us both to my room."

"Forget it," said Cyborg. "You're stayin in here where we can keep an eye on ya."

"Do you really think I'd do something with Raven so soon after all that's happened?" he chuckled.

"Yes," all three said together.

Beast Boy huffed and lay back down in his bed. He looked over to Raven and sighed. He finally released her and now he had to wait until she was done reenergizing to be with her. Oh well, he could wait a little longer. He closed his eyes and decided to nap.

Raven stirred and opened her eyes. She found herself staring up at the ceiling. She sat up and looked around. She saw that she was in the med bay and Beast Boy lay fast asleep in the bed next to her. She smiled and settled back into the bed. She reached across the way and took Beast Boy's hand into her own. He took a sharp breath in awoke at her touch. He looked over and saw her softly smiling at him. He immediately smiled back.

"Hello," she said.

"Dude, you have no idea how happy I am to see you," he said, squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said. "Thank you for reviving me."

"Raven, did you really think I was gonna give up on you?" he asked.

"I thought, after a while, you would," said Raven. "But I always hoped… that you wouldn't."

"I'd never give up on saving someone I love," said Beast Boy. "I mean, I'm not a tall guy or a really brave guy or even a smart guy. But I'm a guy that won't quit no matter how much everything is against him. Just, promise me one thing."

"What?" asked Raven.

"Don't ever doubt my feelings for you again," said Beast Boy.

Raven gave him a small smile and said, "Alright, I won't."

Beast Boy sighed with relief and said, "God it feels good to have all of this over with. I just want you to know how sorry I am for all that happened. You know, with Terra. I shoulda seen that you were in trouble and that she was the cause of it."

"It's okay, Beast Boy," said Raven. "Personally, I don't want to think about any of it again."

"I just want to know that you forgive me," said Beast Boy. "Or tell me a way to earn your forgiveness."

"I forgive you," she said. "I bare no grudge against you or anybody else."

"Not even… Terra?" he asked.

"No, not even against her," said Raven. "Terra wasn't evil. Her powers corrupted her and basically used her. Now that her powers are gone she's free of its hold on her. I just hope she'll be happy as a normal person."

"She was a few months ago, I'm sure she will be again," said Beast Boy.

The med bay doors swished opened and in walked the three other Titans. Starfire gasped and clasped her friends.

"Friends, you look much better," she said.

"Yeah, you're both awake," said Cyborg.

"Alright you two," said Robin, pulling up a chair in between their beds. "Tell me how the heck Raven was turned back from stone."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans and REVIEWS are not to be given until the end.**

Chapter 16

It was an absolutely beautiful day out and all of the Titans were at the park. It was just too nice of a day to pass up a day at the park. It seemed like everyone in the entire city was there. It was just the right temperature, not too hot, but warm enough to not need a jacket. There were a few scattered clouds that gave the park goers shade just when they needed it. Yes, it was an ideal day.

Robin and Cyborg were playing a little one on one football and getting very rough. Starfire was in charge of making their lunch, again, so she was sitting on their picnic blanket putting various sandwiches together. She had gotten quite good at it and her friends trusted her with the task. And Silkie lay fast asleep in his own personal picnic basket, ready to catch any scraps from the upcoming lunch.

Raven sat on a blanket beneath the shade of a tree, reading. Her feet rested on Beast Boy's back, who was lying on his stomach playing a handheld videogame. Her shoes were off and she kneaded his back with her toes and heels, causing him to let out the occasional pleasurable groan.

It had been a month since Raven had been revived and all had gone back to normal. Her powers still pulsed through Beast Boy, as they would for the rest of his life. He was lucky to not have to be as careful with them as Raven had to be, but he still had to calm himself regularly or something would explode or melt. But he didn't mind, it was a small price to pay to have Raven with him. And the others like the now slightly watered down Beast Boy.

"Friends, please come and partake in the lunch I have prepared!" Starfire called out to all of them.

Cyborg and Robin quickly abandoned their game and ran over to the picnic blanket. Beast Boy abandoned his game as well and jumped up to get his lunch. Raven calmly saved her place in her book, laid it down, and went over to the group. Starfire gladly passed out the sandwiches and all began to eat.

"Please, they taste good?" asked Starfire.

"Tastes great, Star," said Robin with a smile.

"Yeah, nobody makes a sandwich like you, Star," said Cyborg. "And I mean it, _nobody_."

"Very tasty," said Raven.

"Uh, Star, mine just has lettuce in it," said Beast Boy, looking through his sandwich.

"Yes, do you not like it?" asked Starfire.

"Well, I mean, I like lettuce as much as the next vegetarian," said Beast Boy. "But you coulda thrown in some tofu."

"Oh, I was going to," said Starfire. "But Cyborg said that when you combine tofu and lettuce together it would create an explosive reaction. So, for your safety, I chose to make you a salad sandwich."

Cyborg did his best to stifle his laughing and Beast Boy just glared at him. He then let his eye twitch and the bowl of potato salad in front of Cyborg exploded, covering him. Beast Boy then smiled and continued to eat his salad sandwich.

"Awe, man, it's gonna take me forever to clean this outta my parts!" said Cyborg, trying to clean the potato salad off of him.

"Well, you do deserve it, Cyborg," said Robin. "Don't ever lie to Starfire again."

"Especially just to annoy Beast Boy," Raven added.

"Sorry," said Cyborg, rolling his eyes. "I forgot they got bodyguards."

"Hey, Raven's not my 'bodyguard'," said Beast Boy. "She's my totally awesome, superpowered, _brilliant_ bodyguard."

"What do you want?" asked Raven, who already figured out that when he overly flattered her he wanted something.

"What? I don't want anything," he said innocently.

"Tell me now or I'm going to say no, no matter what it is," said Raven, calmly eating another bite of her sandwich.

"You better talk, Beast Boy," Robin suggested.

"Well, I was wondering if I could go to the arcade tonight," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you don't need my permission," said Raven. "I'm your girlfriend, not your mother."

"I know, but wanted you to come with me," said Beast Boy.

"You want to take me on a date to the arcade?" asked Raven, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… yeah," he said, nervously.

Raven stared at him for a few seconds then shrugged. "Sure, why not," she said a sip of her drink. Everyone at the picnic blanket choked on their lunch.

"Awe, you're the best!" said Beast Boy, hugging an arm around her shoulders.

"Whoa, are you serious?" asked Cyborg.

"Raven, you are going to go to the arcade of games?" asked Starfire.

"On a date, no less?" asked Robin.

"Not that it's any of your business," said Raven, casually. "But we've agreed to share in each others' interests. Last week we spent the evening at the bookstore, to Beast Boy's boredom, and this week we'll go to the arcade, to my annoyance."

"See? It's all about compromise, dudes," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Huh, who'd a thought BB and Rae would be the ones to have a healthy relationship," said Cyborg.

"They've only been together for a month," said Robin. "Give it time."

"Hey!" said Beast Boy.

"Robin, since it appears that compromise is very important in a romantic relationship like we have," said Starfire. "Would you please accompany me to the mustard convention next month? They have free samples! And a mustard tasting contest!"

"Oh, uh, sure, Star," said Robin, gagging at the very thought of having to taste mustard all day.

"Wonderful!" said Starfire. "And what shall we do together that you like and I do not?"

"Uh, I don't think there's anything I like to do that you don't," said Robin.

"Oh, I know!" said Starfire. "I shall assist you on finding Slade!"

"Oh no!" said Cyborg. "That name is not allowed to be said, ever!"

"Uh, why don't we just wait and see, Star," said Robin.

"Alright," Starfire sighed. "But you will still accompany me to the mustard convection, yes?"

"…yes," he said, less than happy, but trying to hide it.

After lunch Cyborg and Robin got back to their football game and Starfire decided to take Silkie for a walk. Beast Boy and Raven decided to take a walk of their own, away from the others. It seemed like they were under constant surveillance by their friends and they longed for a little privacy.

They walked down the nice path, hands joined affectionately. Even though they'd been together for a month they still blushed when they did something as simple as holding hands, hugging, or especially kissing, which they hadn't really done a lot of. They passed an ice cream vendor and Beast Boy's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! Come on, let's get something," he said, pulling her over there.

"I thought you only ate soy ice cream," said Raven.

"Yeah, but I'd really like a lemon flavored shark popsicle," said Beast Boy excitedly.

"How can you be a vegetarian and eat animal shaped foods?" asked Raven.

"I dunno," said Beast Boy, shrugging.

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled, "Alright."

They went over to the vendor and each bought something. Beast Boy got his popsicle and Raven got a small vanilla cone. They linked hands again and continued with their walk, each licking their treat.

"You know something, Raven?" said Beast Boy.

"What?" asked Raven.

"I don't think I've ever been this… happy before," said Beast Boy. "I mean, I've been ultra super happy before, but this is… different. It's like, I feel at peace or something."

Raven smiled and said, "I know what you mean. And I feel the same. It's like, for the first time in our lives, everything's…"

"Beast Boy? Raven?" said a voice behind them.

They both turned and watched as Terra ran over to them. Unconsciously, both held the others' hand tighter. She stopped once she reached them and the three just looked at each other for a few silent seconds. Finally, Raven spoke up.

"Hello, Terra," she said with a kind smile. "How are you?"

"Oh, alright I guess," said Terra. "How are you? I mean, last time I saw you, you were a statue."

"I'm fine," said Raven. "Beast Boy saved me."

"Oh," said Terra. "Well, I'm glad you're alright now. Um… I hope you forgive me for… everything."

"I do," said Raven. "I'm just glad I was able to help you."

The two turned their attention to Beast Boy, who hadn't said anything yet. Terra was nervous and Raven was could feel the conflict he was exuding. Finally, Terra decided to address him.

"Beast Boy, do… do _you_ forgive me?" she asked.

Beast Boy sighed and said, "I'm not really one to hold a grudge, you know? And, I mean, it really wasn't your fault that everything happened. So, yeah, I forgive you."

Terra smiled and said, "Thanks."

"So, what's it like to be normal?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's okay," said Terra. "Having to go to school again sucks, but I think I'd rather go to school than fight Plasmus."

"I don't know, school is pretty tough," said Beast Boy. The three shared a chuckle at this.

"Well, it was really nice to see you guys again," said Terra. "I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course we can," said Raven. "One can never have too many friends."

"Cool, so, like, if you guys ever wanna hang out give me a call," said Terra with a smile.

"You got it," said Beast Boy.

"'kay, see you guys later," she said and with a wave was off again.

Both Beast Boy and Raven seemed to let out a breath they'd, evidently, been holding in, and relaxed. By now their frozen treats had melted all over their hands and they had to throw them away. Once that was done they took a seat on a nearby bench, away from the crowd around them.

"Well, she seemed happy," said Beast Boy thinking about their encounter with Terra.

"Good," said Raven. "I'm glad she's happy. After all that's happened, she deserves to be happy."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "You know what, Raven? You're one of a kind."

Raven smiled in returned and blushed. "Thanks, Beast Boy," said Raven, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Uh, you know, after seeing Terra again I'm kinda feeling a little weak," he said with a sly look in his eye. "I could really use an energy boost."

"Oh, really?" said Raven, returning the look. "Well, maybe this will help." She took his face in her hands and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Eh, I don't know," said Beast Boy. "I'm still feeling a little weak." He pulled her in again and kissed her a little longer and a little stronger. They pulled apart and Raven was full on blushing, not to mention smiling.

"Well… now I feel like _I'm_ lacking in energy," said Raven.

"Maybe we should just keep energizing each other then," said Beast Boy, wiggling his eyebrows. Raven gave a very soft chuckle and they two leaned in again.

"Heads up!" a voice called.

The two turned just in time for a soccer ball to smash into Ravens face, knocking her right off of the bench and onto the ground.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried and got down next to her.

Once the stars had faded, she slowly, still a bit dazed, sat up and felt something drip from her nose. She touched it with her fingers and then inspected the liquid. It was a crimson red and that meant only one thing; it was blood. She felt a horrible pressure between the bridge of her nose running up to right between her eyes.

"Rae, you okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"You've god do be gidding be," she said, looking at the blood on her hand.

**The End**

**!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**(And No Flames Allowed… Ever!)**


End file.
